


Bang Dream! Girl's Chatfic Party!

by chocolatecosmos45



Series: the bandori chatfic universe(tm) [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Allusions to the fact that teenagers have sex sometimes, Bushido - Freeform, F/F, Hina is a gremlin, I go ;3c, If they're not there pretend they're bust with the agency or smthn, If you can't tell I'm really bad at writing pasupare, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ran and tsugu are together, Ran is Whipped, Recreational Drug Use, Rinko Says Fuck, Sayo gets really sappy when she's tired, This Is STUPID, Yukina is too, aka weed is mentioned a lot in chap 11, fuck u chisatoes, harohapi is FINALLY here, i never thought that would be a tag i use but here we go, let rinko say fuck!, remember when i said kaokanon was lowkey? i lied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecosmos45/pseuds/chocolatecosmos45
Summary: Mitake Ran: moca don’t do it[mocacchino changed 4 nicknames][mocacchino changed the chat name to fingers in his ass sunday]sugar ranmmy: oh my god.





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this is  
> I'm so sorry  
> Also there are references to other fics i read, see if you can spot them

[Unnamed Chat]

[ _ **Hazawa Tsugumi** added **Mitake Ran** , **Aoba Moca** , and 2 others to Unnamed Chat_]

[ _ **Hazawa Tsugumi** changed the chat name to Afterglow_]

**Hazawa Tsugumi** : Hey guys! I made this chat so we can more easily talk about our next rehearsal!

**Uehara Himari** : ah, thanks tsugu!!

**Mitake Ran** : sounds good to me

**Udagawa Tomoe** : nice! also when’s the next practice

[ _ **Aoba Moca** changed their nickname to **mocacchino**_ ]

**Mitake Ran** : after school tomorrow 

**Mitake Ran** : oh no.

**mocacchino** : yall know thats exactly NOT what this chat is gonna b used for lmao

**mocacchino** : dont worry~~ the great mocachqn has good intentuons~~~~

**Mitake Ran** : moca don’t do it

[ _ **mocacchino** changed 4 nicknames_]

[ _ **mocacchino** changed the chat name to fingers in his ass sunday_]

**sugar ranmmy** : oh my god.

**bitch baby** : I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT >:((( rude

**tsugurific** : Moca! ;-;

**mocacchino** : ;)))

**papyrus kin** : hhhhhhhhh??? no????

**papyrus kin** : this fits ako better

**papyrus kin** : because she is

**sugar ranmmy** : hi! what the fuck

**mocacchino** : oh! ask her if she has anny mems about sans doing stupid dances

**sugar ranmmy** : Hi! What The Fuck

**tsugurific** : ghucdwjvqc moca-chan why would you do this,,,,,,,

**tsugurific** : moca-cha n hhooww couuLdyyou doo ,His to me e

**tsugurific** : joke joke hehe

**tsugurific** : I knew this would happen!

**bitch baby** : that was the fastest 180 in tsugu i have ever seen in my life

**bitch baby** : also how did you know and why can’t i change my name??

**tsugurific** : :)

**bitch baby** : vgihdcfousukc???

**sugar ranmmy** : what thefuck tsuhu ehat ware u doign hbcs i sm q uakimg

**papyrus kin** : tsugu????

**mocacchino** : :)

**tsugurific** : I wanted to surprise you guys

**tsugurific** : Also only Moca-chan and I have admin privileges! :)

**bitch baby** : so you just let her call me this! tsuguuuuuuu ;-;

**sugar ranmmy** : moca

**mocacchino** : yes raaasaaaasaaaaaassn~~~+~~+~~~

**sugar ranmmy** : i’m not buying bread for you when you run out of point cards anymore

**mocacchino** : oof ouch :(

[ _ **mocacchino** changed **sugar ranmmy** ’s nickname to **bitch baby 2.0**_ ]

**bitch baby 2.0** : rude

**tsugurific** : Will you still buy me bread, Ran-chan? :(

**bitch baby 2.0** : is your name moca?

**tsugurific** : Nope!

**bitch baby 2.0** : then yea

**bitch baby** : woooooow

**mocacchino** : rannnnnn how could youuuuuuu

**papyrus kin** : so I showed ako this chat and she just started cackling and told me something

**papyrus kin** : tsugu check your dms

**bitch baby 2.0** : i’m slightly scared

**tsugurific** : Ran-chan

**bitch baby 2.0** : yea what’s up

[ _ **tsugurific** changed **bitch baby 2.0** ’s nickname to **whipped**_ ]

**whipped** : .

**whipped** : ah

**mocacchino** : BICDWBJ THATS BETTER THAN MINE

**bitch baby** : HBJDCWBJCW?? OH MY GOD

**whipped** : tomoe i trusted you

**papyrus kin** : ;)

**whipped** : :(

**tsugurific** : ;)

**whipped** : :(

**tsugurific** : <3

**whipped** : ..

**whipped** : <3

**tsugurific** : <3!!!

**mocacchino** : oh my god just fuck already

**mocacchino** : oh fucjhjbjwdbja

**papyrus kin** : moca? moca?

**bitch baby** : oh my fuckin god she fuckin dead

**mocacchino** : this is ran. i’ve taken moca’s phone and now i’m running

**papyrus kin** : GOD SJJFHE RAN. RAN. HIDE

**mocacchino** : I HAVE MOCA'S PHONE

[ _ **mocacchino** changed **whipped** 's nickname to **ran**_ ]

**mocacchino** : god finally

**ran** : 3

**mocacchino** : what

**ran** : 2

**ran** : 1

**tsugurific** : noooo :'(

[ _ **mocacchino** changed **ran** 's nickname to **whipped**_ ]

**tsugurific** : Yay! :D

**whipped** : lmao ran is so whipped

**mocacchino** : oh god moca has my phone

**mocacchino** : moca

**mocacchino** : whatever you do

**whipped** : i should not have looked

**mocacchino** : do not

**whipped** : too spicy for moca-chans eyes~~~~

**mocacchino** : oh my god MOCA

**papyrus kin** : what did you see moca??

**bitch baby** : yeah!! tell us tell us

**mocacchino** : i'll chuck your phone in the river

**whipped** : lets just say

**mocacchino** : no

**whipped** : innocent tsugu isnt so innocent

**mocacchino** : NO

**whipped** : and my comment earlier already happened

**papyrus kin** : OH. MY GOD

**bitch baby** : HEIJDFJA CONGRATS

**mocacchino** : MOCA

**bitch baby** : MOCA WHO TOPS

**whipped** : ;)

**mocacchino** : .

**mocacchino** : tsugumi

**papyrus kin** : SERIOUSLY????

**bitch baby** : BSJJSJS YES

**papyrus kin** : now i owe ako and himari a thousand yen god

**bitch baby** : that's right, pay up

**whipped** : wait ran are you serious

**mocacchino** : have i ever lied to you

**tsugurific** : hhh //////////

**tsugurific** : I like hearing her voice! Since she talks softly normally,,,

**whipped** : so i owe lisa AND ako-chan AND hii-chan a thousand yen each

**whipped** : rannnnnn~~~~~ why couldnt you top~~~~~~~~

**mocacchino** : come get your damn phone

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**papyrus kin** : hey can i add ako

**whipped** : why

**papyrus kin** : why not

**whipped** : no

**tsugurific** : Sure!

**whipped** : yea fine

**mocacchino** : really living up to your nickname there ran

**whipped** : fuck you

**mocacchino** : you wish haha

**mocacchino** : save that for tsugu

**mocacchino** : oh wait! you cant top

[ _ **papyrus kin** added **Udagawa Ako** to fingers in his ass sunday_]

**Udagawa Ako** : fuahahaha! tremble before my power, mortals!

**whipped** : fuck OFF moca

**whipped** : oh hey ako

**Udagawa Ako** : hi!! who are you?

**whipped** : ugh

**whipped** : ran

**Udagawa Ako** : so onee-chan really did tell tsugu-chin!! jwjdjsjqjdh god!!

**mocacchino** : heyyyy ako-channnnnnnn

**bitch baby** : hi ako-chan!

**tsugurific** : Ako-chan! :D

**Udagawa Ako** : hey moca-chan, hii-chan, tsugu-chin!! where's onee-chan?

**papyrus kin** : I'm the one who added you

**Udagawa Ako** : JAJXJDVVDGEU GOD??? IS THAT YOU???

[ _ **tsugurific** changed **Udagawa Ako** 's nickname to **god kin**_ ]

**whipped** : i'm gonna stick my head in the oven brb

**god kin** : jwjs thanks! i hate it

**papyrus kin** : good god tsugu what has moca done to you 

**tsugurific** : ;)

**mocacchino** : ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be updating this whenever I get inspiration/when I don’t feel like working on the yukikasu story  
> Feel free to suggest things like nicknames and chapter ideas!
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> mocacchino - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> papyrus kin - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> god kin - Ako


	2. here comes roselia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whipped: @other whipped whoever you are we are on the same wavelength here
> 
> whipped: lmao nah you’re too whipped
> 
> whipped: excuse me what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this dumb chatfic yall
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> mocacchino - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> papyrus kin - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> god kin - Ako

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ _ **god** **kin** added **Shirokane Rinko** , **Minato Yukina** , and 2 others to fingers in his ass sunday_]

[ ** _god kin_** _changed 5 nicknames_ ]

 **papyrus** **kin** : alright, you guys read the backlog and know what to do, right?

 **bitch** **baby** : Surely you could have chosen a different person for me? Perhaps Mitake-san?

 **whipped** : you’d think so but you’re just as much of a bitch baby as the real himari

 **bitch** **baby** : .

 **bitch** **baby** : makes sense

 **mocacchino** : rinkooooo~~~ be nice!

 **whipped** : nah

 **mocacchino** : understandable have a day

 **papyrus** **kin** : yeah! we got this guys!

 **tsugurific** : Yeah, we can do this!

 **tsugurific** : Will I have to say those things Hazawa-san says to Mitake-san towards Rinko?

 **tsugurific** : Never mind, I won’t be able to tell.

 **papyrus** **kin** : vguvdjwvjjvc

 **papyrus kin** : anyways! let’s do this

 **bitch baby** : hey hey hoh~!

 **bitch baby** : .

 **bitch baby** : i need to clean out my mouth i just said it out loud and hina heard me oh god

 **mocacchino** : hoh~~~

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **tsugurific** : Good morning!

 **tsugurific** : Good morning!

 **tsugurific** : wait

 **tsugurific** : Who are you??

 **tsugurific** : No, who are you??

 **whipped** : god

 **whipped** : it’s too early for this

 **whipped** : .

 **whipped** : so this isn’t some prank tsugumi decided to pull someone is actually impersonating her

 **papyrus kin** : hey guys!

 **papyrus kin** : yo!

 **papyrus kin** : vdghsuw what

 **tsugurific** : Ran! 

**tsugurific** : Ran!

 **whipped** : as much as i would love two tsugumis it is too early for this

 **whipped** : @mocacchino

 **mocacchino** : .

 **mocacchino** : .

 **whipped** : god.

 **whipped** : @bitch baby

 **bitch baby** : yea?

 **bitch baby** : fuck?

 **mocacchino** : gasp! language hii-chan!

 **bitch baby** : i’m rude now >:3

 **whipped** : okay that’s the imposter

 **whipped** : himari swore off ever using the cat face again

 **bitch baby** : i don’t know what you’re talking about ran-chan

 **bitch baby** : she’s right!

 **bitch baby** : .

 **bitch baby** : Yet another thing I’m subpar at; impersonations.

 **bitch baby** : VHUDKC WHAT

 **papyrus kin** : HELLO???

 **whipped** : whoever you are change your name 

[ ** _bitch baby_** _changed their nickname to **roselia hikawa**_ ]

 **whipped** : you know what

 **whipped** : change it back

 **roselia hikawa** : Rude.

 **whipped** : @other whipped whoever you are we are on the same wavelength here

 **whipped** : lmao nah you’re too whipped

 **whipped** : excuse me what the fuck

 **mocacchino** : rannnnnnn im hungry

 **whipped** : buy your own damn bread

 **mocacchino** : rannn :(

 **whipped** : lisa.

 **mocacchino** : wow you got that fast

[ _ **mocacchino** changed their nickname to **strawberry**_ ]

 **mocacchino** : the real mocachan would know that ran stopped being her suagr ranmmyyyyy~~~+~

 **strawberry** : moca what the heck is that supposed to mean

 **papyrus kin** : it’s okay you can say fuck

 **tsugurific** : Ran-chan told Moca-chan that she wouldn’t buy her bread anymore after she nicknamed her sugar ranmmy

 **tsugurific** : I’m quaking how do you know that

 **tsugurific** : Reading the group chat! :)

 **tsugurific** : you know what i can’t keep this up it’s hard enough calling mitake-san ran but adding chan when i haven’t even done that with my own girlfriend feels like a betrayal

[ _ **tsugurific** changed their nickname to **yukinya**_ ]

 **whipped** : Minato-san.

 **yukinya** : Mitake-san.

 **whipped** : don’t do that again

 **whipped** : tsugumi has you wrapped around her finger huh :)

 **whipped** : i swear to fucking god i will fight you whoever you are i sw

 **tsugurific** : ran :(

 **whipped** : you’re on thin fucking ice

 **whipped** : fucking whipped

 **whipped** : tsugumi please please let me fight her ple

 **papyrus kin** : don’t fight my girlfriend i’ll fight you

 **papyrus kin** : don’t fight my girlfriend i’ll fight you

 **whipped** : ah

 **papyrus kin** : WHAT

 **papyrus kin** : WHAT

 **papyrus kin** : YOU’RE ACTUALLY DATING RINRIN I JUST SAID THAT TO GET A REACTION HOLY SHIT

 **papyrus kin** : AKO NO WAIT HANG ON

 **papyrus kin** : WAIT RINKO SAYS FUCK???

 **whipped** : lmao guess i got caught

 **whipped** : i can’t fight rinko. god. fuck. fuck yuo

[ ** _papyrus kin_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

 **drum god** : ako. ako. why.

 **papyrus kin** : my grand master plan!

 **rinrin** : which was to have us impersonate afterglow to cause confusion and hilariousness

 **rinrin** : and it worked

 **whipped** : rinko why

 **rinrin** : :) whipped bitch

 **whipped** : tsugumi please let me fight her i’ll fight you too tomoe don’t fucking try me

 **tsugurific** : Fighting is bad, Ran-chan :(

 **whipped** : ugh. fine. if she stops calling me whipped i won’t fight her

 **rinrin** : buy me hot milk for a week and you got yourself a deal

 **whipped** : as long as you’re not moca

 **mocacchino** : rannnn how rude :(((

 **mocacchino** : you don’t love your dear sweet mocachan~~~~?

 **whipped** : you may be my best friend but i only love tsugumi

 **whipped** : what did i say wh

 **strawberry** : ;3

 **whipped** : lisa.

 **whipped** : if you sent a screenshot of that to anyone i will find you.

 **tsugurific** : No you won’t

 **whipped** : no i won’t

 **tsugurific** : You’re only gonna cuddle with me instead!

 **tsugurific** : hehe

 **whipped** : yea

 **whipped** : wait what’s with the giglnwbdcc

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **yukinya** : I showed Kasumi what we did and she told me to apologize, so. I apologize for impersonating you, Hazawa-san.

 **yukinya** : It will not happen again.

 **yukinya** : Ah. She’s busy, isn’t she?

 **roselia hikawa** : Minato-san, if I may..

 **yukinya** : Sayo?

[ ** _roselia hikawa_** _changed **yukinya** ’s nickname to **whipped 2.0**_ ]

 **whipped 2.0** : Why.

 **roselia hikawa** : ;)

 **roselia hikawa** : oh fuck gotta run

 **roselia hikawa** : stay boppindjajhd

 **roselia hikawa** : I am terribly sorry for whatever Hina may have done, Minato-san.

 **whipped 2.0** : So it was Hina..

 **roselia hikawa** : .

 **roselia hikawa** : I retract my apology 

**whipped 2.0** : SAYO

 **rinrin** : she’s not wrong lmao

 **whipped 2.0** : Betrayed by my own bandmates and friends. I’m hurt. Good god.

 **rinrin** : ;)

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ _ **roselia hikawa** added **Hikawa Hina** to fingers in his ass sunday_]

[ ** _roselia hikawa_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

 **roselia hikawa** : hehehe

 **roselia hikawa** : boppin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows who that is ;)
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> mocacchino - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> yukinya/whipped 2.0 - Yukina (tsugurific)  
> roselia hikawa - Sayo (bitch baby)  
> strawberry - Lisa (mocacchino)  
> papyrus kin - Ako (papyrus kin)  
> rinrin - Rinko (whipped)


	3. pasupare time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boppin: I’m going to castrate you both.
> 
> zappin: onee-chan that’s not boppin :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was getting really long, so I split it  
> The other part will be out a little after this one
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> mocacchino - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> whipped 2.0 - Yukina  
> pasupare hikawa - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> roselia hikawa - Hina

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ _ **roselia hikawa** added **Maruyama Aya** , **Shirasagi Chisato** , and 2 others to fingers in his ass sunday_]

 **whipped 2.0** : Sayo? What are you doing?

 **pasupare hikawa** : That’s not me. HINA.

 **roselia hikawa** : Claiming I’m you for some prank? Laughable. I simply thought to add the rest of your band after you stole my phone and added yourself in.

 **pasupare hikawa** : If you didn’t already remove my admin privileges, I would have kicked you. It’s already chaos enough with Udagawa-san here.

 **drum god** : hey!

 **pasupare hikawa** : The one in my band.

 **roselia hikawa** : You mean mine.

 **pasupare hikawa** : You don’t have an Udagawa in your band, Hina.

 **roselia hikawa** : I do, because I’m Sayo, not Hina.

 **tsugurific** : Not again,,,

 **bitch baby** : i already popped the popcorn hbiabd

 **pasupare hikawa** : Hina this is not boppin’ at all.

 **pasupare hikawa** : .

 **roselia hikawa** : haHA I GOT YOU TO SAY BOPPIN

 **pasupare hikawa** : HINA

 **roselia hikawa** : I KNEW YOU JUST PRETENDED NOT TO UNDERSTAND NOW YOU’RE LEGALLY REQUIRED TO SAY BOPPIN

 **pasupare hikawa** : June 14th, 2019, 9:42 AM.

 **roselia hikawa** : what

 **pasupare hikawa** : :)

 **Maruyama Aya** : i just got here and i’m already quaking from how ominous that is

 **papyrus kin** : i wanna hear sayo-san say boppin!!

 **pasupare hikawa** : No, no. Stop that. No. No.

 **strawberry** : _[3 attachments sent]_

 **mocacchino** : _[3 attachments sent]_

 **mocacchino** : ayyyyyy

 **strawberry** : ayyyyyy

[ ** _mocacchino_** _changed 6 nicknames_ ]

 **boppin** : I’m going to castrate you both.

 **zappin** : onee-chan that’s not boppin :(

 **boppin** : I have no desire to be that anyways.

 **[B]ushido** : But if Hina-san’s “boppin” is equal to “awesome” or “the best...”

 **[B]ushido** : Isn’t that exactly what you’re aiming for, Sayo-san?

 **boppin** : .. you’re right and i hate it

 **bitch baby** : bcbshai press f for sayo’s sanity

 **zappin** : f

 **palindumb** : f

 **[B]ushido** : F!

 **shuwacito** : f

 **papyrus kin** : f

 **rinrin** : f

 **whipped** : f

 **whipped 2.0** : f

 **strawberry** : f

 **mocacchino** : f

 **tsugurific** : f

 **drum god** : f

 **wwe** : F

 **boppin** : Even Minato-san and Shirasagi-san? I hate all of you.

 **mocacchino** : but you love me, the adorable mocachan~~~~~

 **boppin** : Debatable.

 **boppin** : Wait

 **boppin** : No

 **boppin** : Imai-san I know what you’re doing and I’m telling you to Not Do That

 **strawberry** : :3c

 **boppin** : iMAI-SAN

 **rinrin** : about this raid when we’re done with oh fuck fuck fuck my shield just ran out i don’t have enough mana for this spell ako-chan ako-chan can you cover me for a bit i need to recharge my mana god fuck FUCK FUCK HOOOO HELL YEAH SENT RIGHT BACK TO HELL

 **shuwacito** : IS THAT RINKO-CHAN

 **papyrus kin** : FUABDBJSJISW OH MY GOD

 **rinrin** : oh my god it did voice to text in the middle of the raid

 **wwe** : I would never guess Rinko-chan used such.. strong language.

 **wwe** : And can someone please explain my name?

 **mocacchino** : cuz ur fake af

 **wwe** : Fair enough.

 **papyrus kin** : rinrin swears all the time! like when we play together or when she messes up during practice and thinks no one can hear her swear under her breath

 **rinrin** : YOU CAN HEAR THAT

 **papyrus kin** : YEAH

 **rinrin** : oh my god

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ _ **strawberry** changed the chat name to Imai-san_]

 **strawberry** : ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c  
> [B] is supposed to be the B emoji, ya know the one
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> mocacchino - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> whipped 2.0 - Yukina  
> boppin - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve


	4. oh you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mocacchino: oh my god guys guys im so fucking gay help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the last chapter  
> It was supposed to go off a comment made earlier in the chapter, but then it was a whole different plot point  
> Please enjoy
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> mocacchino - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> whipped 2.0 - Yukina  
> boppin - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve

[Imai-san]

 **boppin** : i think i’m ready to tell you my feelings about her imai-san

 **boppin** : i know it’s late but i have to get them out before i lose my nerve again and i don’t know if i’ll be able to tell her myself

 **boppin** : i’m in love with aoba moca

 **boppin** : sure she can be annoying sometimes and she teases a lot but beneath that she means well and really cares and i admire that about her

 **boppin** : she’s also really cute and pretty and i kinda wanna hold her?? she seems warrm n cuddly

 **boppin** : when we practice together either alone or in those same instrument groups we do sometimes i enjoy listening to her play the most because i can tell how passionate she is about it

 **boppin** : there’s a lot i wanna say but you know i’m terrible at saying things like this

 **boppin** : she’s kind and outgoing and gorgeous and

 **boppin** : and that’s why i don’t

 **boppin** : why i can’t tell her

 **boppin** : i want to tell her but

 **boppin** : she’s amazing and i’m just. Not

 **boppin** : she doesn’t need me dragging her down

 **boppin** : and she has all her friends

 **boppin** : sorry

 **boppin** : you’re probably asleep and i should sleep too

 **boppin** : good night imai-san

* * *

[Imai-san]

[ ** _strawberry_** _changed the chat name to fingers in his ass sunday_ ]

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **whipped** : morning

 **whipped** : woah

 **drum god** : who knew sayo-san could be so sappy?

 **bitch baby** : aaaaaa!!! it’s like something out of a manga!!! aaaaaaa!!!

 **tsugurific** : I think it’s sweet!

 **zappin** : that’s a lot of things she likes about moca-chan

 **zappin** : i’m happy for her!

 **tsugurific** : I’ve been seeing Moca-chan and Sayo-san walking and talking together on the way to the cafe for baking lessons a lot before Moca-chan heads off to the bakery

 **tsugurific** : It’s cute! And Sayo-san seems a lot happier!

 **whipped 2.0** : Sayo has been playing much better and seems in a good mood during practice recently. I think Aoba-san is good for her.

 **tsugurific** : Oh yeah, they’re coming today! I’ll see if I can get a pic

 **whipped** : get some, moca

 **drum god** : ako rinko and i across the street from them and they really are walking together

 **drum god** : ako is recording i’m gonna liveblog

 **drum god** : moca is on her phone

 **drum god** : i don’t think sayo-san notices but oh my god moca is blushing

 **drum god** : is she reading the chat

 **mocacchino** : oh

 **whipped** : GJFSIAHKC

 **drum god** : okay she put her phone away and now they’re talking

 **drum god** : did

 **drum god** : did moca just convince sayo to hold hands with her without giving away that she read the chat

 **drum god** : SHE DID

 **drum god** : I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MOCA GO GET YOUR GIRL

 **papyrus kin** : [moca_and_her_crush.mov]

 **strawberry** : my work here is done :3

 **whipped 2.0** : Roselia will support them.

 **whipped** : afterglow will too but i thought there were no personal matters in roselia?? what changed

 **whipped 2.0** : I grew out of that view and I got a girlfriend.

 **whipped** : nice

 **mocacchino** : oh my god guys guys im so fucking gay help

 **tsugurific** : Congrats! Thanks for dropping off Sayo-san, Moca-chan; now I gotta go, baking lessons

 **mocacchino** : this is the first time ive felt this strongly for someone and its terrifying and awesome at the same time heck fuck i love one (1) girl and her name is sayo hikawa 

**drum god** : oh my god

 **drum god** : i’m across the street, get over here

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **tsugurific** : GUYS HELP CAN SOMEONE EITHER TELL ME HOW TO CALM SOMEONE DOWN FROM A PANIC ATTACK OR GET MOCA OVER HERE

 **bitch baby** : WHAT’S WRONG WHAT’S GOING ON

 **zappin** : IS ONEE-CHAN OKAY

 **tsugurific** : SHE READ THE BACKLOG UP TO TOMOE LIVEBLOGGING AND THEN STARTED HYPERVENTILATING AND DROPPED HER COOKIES I GOT HER OUT OF THE CLASSROOM BUT NOW I’M STUCK ON WHAT TO DO HELP

 **mocacchino** : fuck im on my way just try and talk to her

 **tsugurific** : i dont think she can hear me

 **mocacchino** : fuck okay just stay there

 **tsugurific** : she just ran out

 **mocacchino** : i know i just saw

 **mocacchino** : fuck

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **zappin** : onee-chan hasn’t left her room since she got home..

 **strawberry** : god this is my fault

 **strawberry** : i’m really sorry, sayo, i shouldn’t have betrayed your trust like that.

 **boppin** : i know you meant well, imai-san, and i forgive you. it’s my own fault for panicking like that.

 **boppin** : i’m sorry.

 **mocacchino** : dont be, just open the door

 **mocacchino** : please.

* * *

“What..?” Sayo blinks as she reads the last two messages over again, trying to figure out just what Moca means by “open the door.” Is she outside her door? Is it a prank? Regardless, Sayo rubs her teary, swollen eyes and trudges over to the door, opening it just a crack in case it’s Hina, ready to laugh in her pathetic face.

Moca standing there with a sheepish smile and concern in her eyes is not what she was expecting. “Hey, Sayo-san~ Hina-san let me in. Can I come in so we can talk?” the albino girl asks, her carefree tone laced with worry. _She was.. worried about me.._ Sayo fights off a small smile and opens the door fully to let Moca in.

Moca, of course, saunters in and flops down on Sayo’s beanbag chair, clearly trying to calm her nerves by putting on her confident act while Sayo shuts the door and curls back up on her bed. The two sit in a heavy silence for a good while, broken only by Moca’s shifting.

”I-“

”Ah-“

Sayo tries to will away the blush on her cheeks. “You first,” she mumbles. Moca hums in response. “Are.. you sure you’re okay? You ran out really fast and left me behind~“ she lets out one of her signature slow laughs, but it doesn’t last long before her serious face is back. “Everyone is really worried about you, you know. Especially me.”

”I.." _This is your chance. Be honest, Sayo._ "I don’t know,” Sayo admits with a wry smile. "I just.. I'm sorry." She laughs tearfully and wipes her eyes, trying to steady her voice. Seeing Moca sit forward and reach for her makes the tears come faster. "You don't even feel the same way, yet.. you're still concerned for me. I don't.. I-I don't deserve it, don't deserve you." Sayo rolls over to face away from Moca, clutching her shirt and trying to stop her _pathetic sobbing, Moca didn't come here to see you she just wanted to see you cry-_

Sudden warmth and a weight on her side gets her to look over. Moca - who's started crying herself - has draped herself over Sayo, grinning widely. "You do deserve it - deserve me, Sayo. Besides, who said I didn't feel the same way?"

_What?_

".. What?" Sayo mutters in disbelief. "You.. what?"

"I love you, Sayo. I want to be your girlfriend."

Moca's sincere confession combined with her practically glowing smile make Sayo start sobbing all over again, though more out of relief this time. She turns on her other side to bury her face in Moca's chest, gripping her hoodie tightly and mumbling "I love you too" quietly.

If Hina finds them curled up together later and snaps a picture, well.. they'll get to that when it happens.

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **zappin** : _[1 attachment sent]_

[ ** _mocacchino_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

 **caramel** : GUESS WHO GOT A GIRLFRIEND MOTHERFUCKERS

 **macchiato** : Hina delete that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that little non-chat part? :3c  
> Seriously, mocasayo is. Really Good  
> *Moca and Sayo use the Absolute Serious “I love you” or “I love” ‘aishiteru’ when talking to or about each other this chapter. Most earlier or later instances will use the more common ‘daisuki’
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> caramel - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> whipped 2.0 - Yukina  
> macchiato - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve


	5. popipa is here (kinda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [star kitty added Ichigaya Arisa, Hanazono Tae, and 2 others to fingers in his ass sunday]
> 
> [star kitty changed 4 nicknames]
> 
> yukinya: You know what, I regret everything.
> 
> bonzai: that’s a bigass mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I got another chapter  
> I might have another one later today, not sure yet  
> please enjoy
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> caramel - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> whipped 2.0 - Yukina  
> macchiato - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**strawberry** : so, sayo~

**strawberry** : i’ve been meaning to ask

**strawberry** : is moca warm and cuddly like you thought~~~

**macchiato** : More than I thought. She’s like a teddy bear and I’m very happy 

**strawberry** : djsjhf good! i’m glad my plan worked ;3

[ ** _whipped 2.0_** _changed their nickname to **yukinya**_ ]

**zappin** : aw :( my zappin nickname :((

**yukinya** : @tsugurific

**tsugurific** : Yes, Yukina-san? What’s up?

**yukinya** : Would it be alright if I added Kasumi? Since this chat seems to be adding each band.

**tsugurific** : Sure! This was meant to be a gc for all the bands but you know if it was everyone at once it would get way too chaotic

**yukinya** : That’s fair, and thank you.

[ ** _yukinya_** _added **Toyama Kasumi** to fingers in his ass sunday_]

**Toyama Kasumi** : owo what’s this?

[ ** _whipped_** _kicked **Toyama Kasumi**_ ]

[ ** _yukinya_** _added **Toyama Kasumi** to fingers in his ass sunday_]

**yukinya** : Mitake-san.

**Toyama Kasumi** : hi yuki-chan!!

**yukinya** : Hello, Kasumi. I hope you don’t mind me adding you here.

**Toyama Kasumi** : not at all! i was actually gonna ask you later

**Toyama Kasumi** : and thanks for using my nickname uwu

**whipped** : does kasumi actually call you yukinya oh my god

**Toyama Kasumi** : hi ran-chan!!

**whipped** : fuck you ako

**papyrus kin** : what did i do!!!

**whipped** : you know what you did.

[ ** _zappin_** _changed **Toyama Kasumi** ’s nickname to **star kitty**_ ]

[ ** _star kitty_** _added **Ichigaya Arisa** , **Hanazono Tae** ,_ _and 2 others to fingers in his ass sunday_ ]

[ ** _star kitty_** _changed 4 nicknames_ ]

**yukinya** : You know what, I regret everything.

**bonzai** : that’s a bigass mood

**o-tae** : arisa :(

**bonzai** : i stand by my statement

**o-tae** : :((

**chocornet** : :((

**breab** : :((

**star kitty** : :((

**bonzai** : grrrrrr fine i retract my statement

**breab** : :))

**bonzai** : fuck yuo

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ ** _caramel_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

**if lost return to sayo** : uwu

**keep her** : .

**if lost return to sayo** : sayooooooooo~~~~~

**keep her** : fine.

**keep her** : u...... uwu

**palindumb** : cursed energy 

**star kitty** : oh!! that's a good idea!!

**star kitty** : yuki-chaaaaaaaaan

**whipped 2.0** : Yes, Kasumi?

[ ** _star kitty_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

**if lost return to yukina** : :D

**i'm yukina** : Aren't there shirts like this? We could get those.

**whipped** : damn minato-san is more whipped than me

**if lost return to yukina** : yeah!! let's get them!!

**whipped** : god

[ ** _if lost return to sayo_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

**if lost return to sayo** : dont copy me :(((((

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**breab** : I'm curious, Yukina. How did you and Kasumi start dating anyways?

**if lost return to sayo** : oooooo juicyy

**bitch baby** : yeah, how DID that happen?? you're like

**bonzai** : two completely opposite people

**bitch baby** : yeah!!

**kitty lover** : I'm sure at least Lisa knows the story, but I don't mind telling it again.

**kitty lover** : You remember that day Kasumi came in after practice to take me to dinner?

**rinrin** : that's several different times be more specific

**papyrus kin** : oh oh!! the fancy french place right?

**chocornet** : the one near hazawa cafe? kasumi-chan did talk about that one a lot when we passed it

**kitty lover** : Yes, that one.

**kitty lover** : I had told Lisa that I was planning to confess to Kasumi that day, regardless of the outcome.

**kitty lover** : And I did, expecting to be either rejected or accepted.

**kitty lover** : What I was NOT expecting was for her to say it back like she was relieved and then reveal that she thought this was our fifth date as lovers.

**papyrus kin** : JQJDIWJX

**rinrin** : YUKINA YOU DENSE MOTHERFUCKER

**star kitty** : I THOUGHT YOU KNEW AND RETURNED MY FEELINGS AFTER I KISSED YOUR CHEEK AFTER THAT MOVIE AND YOU SMILED!! YOU DON'T SMILE

**yukinya** : I don’t?

**strawberry** : she's certainly been smiling every time she thinks about you, kasumi ;3

**kitty lover** : I have?

**star kitty** : I JUST THOUGHT YOU WERE EMBARRASSED TO SAY LOVE AND I DIDN'T WANT TO FREAK YOU OUT SO I WAITED FOR YOU TO SAY IT FIRST

**kitty lover** : That's very sweet of you, Kasumi. I love you.

**star kitty** : i love you too!!

**if lost return to sayo** : you two are like an old sweet married couple~~~~

**if lost return to sayo** : sayo n i have a looooong way before we get on your level

**bonzai** : moca?? and SAYO??

**keep her** : Yes. We’ve been together for a few days now, and I love her very much.

**if lost return to sayo** : awww i love you too sayo~~~ hopefully youre not too jealous that i married ran when we were 6

**keep her** : Even with Hazawa-san, Uehara-san, and Tomoe-san as witnesses, it’s only halfway legitimate and she’s with someone else. Besides, I plan to make it much more real some day.

**zappin** : onee-chan that’s gay

**keep her** : Tell that to Moca, I can barely typr with her burying her face in my chest.

**whipped** : moca; the definition of disaster lesbian

**if lost return to sayo** : im distinguished thank you

**if lost return to sayo** : functional at worst

**if lost return to sayo** : youd do the same if tsugu all but admitted she wanted to marry you some day out of nowhere

**whipped** : you’re right but you shouldn’t say it

**bitch baby** : i’m an ordained minister so i’ll officiate both of your marriages!! tomoe’s too!! >:)

**drum god** : thanks himari, but what about your own?

**bitch baby** : i like the idea of romance but i don’t know if i’m ready for dating yet

**drum god** : understandable have an excellent day 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn’t much popipa :( it was mostly mocasayo and yukikasu
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> yukinya - Yukina  
> keep her - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi  
> o-tae - Tae  
> chocornet - Rimi  
> breab - Saaya  
> bonzai - Arisa


	6. harohapi!! ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neko: whoever did this i just want to talk
> 
> if lost return to sayo: good luck getting to me my wife is a kyudo master and im really good at hiding
> 
> keep her: We're at Yamabuki Bakery, Matsubara-san.
> 
> if lost return to sayo: betrayal...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, it’s harohapi time
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> kitty lover - Yukina  
> keep her - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi  
> o-tae - Tae  
> chocornet - Rimi  
> breab - Saaya  
> bonzai - Arisa

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ ** _star kitty_** _added **Kitazawa Hagumi** , **Tsurumaki Kokoro** , and 3 others to fingers in his ass sunday_]

**whipped** : who gave you permission to do that

**star kitty** : tsugu!

**whipped** : understandable

**Seta Kaoru** : Why, hello there, Kasumi-chan, Ran-chan. To be added to a group chat like this.. how fleeting..

**Tsurumaki** **Kokoro** : hey ran! thanks for adding us kasumi!

**Kitazawa Hagumi** : kaakun! ranchan! :D

**whipped** : i hate that everyone knows who i am god what the fuck

**Kitazawa Hagumi** : wait youre actually ranchan

**whipped** : yeah

**whipped** : i blame ako

**papyrus kin** : hey!! rude!

**Seta Kaoru** : I only know through the grapevine of Tsugumi-chan and Himari-chan. And of course, experiencing it firsthand.

**whipped** : says you ms. im-a-prince-normally-but-kanon-can-get-me-to-take-it-down

**Seta Kaoru** : shut

**Okusawa Misaki** : ah, a group chat. great. 

**Okusawa Misaki** : kanon says thanks btw, her phone is dead

**keep her** : Run away, Matsubara-san. Run away and never look back.

[ ** _if lost return to sayo_** _changed 5 nicknames_ ]

**kumasaki** : .

**tachi** : How fleeting.........

**hoshizora rin love live** : owo what's this??

**kumasaki** : you look like her hagumi 

**smile cult** : yeah!!! you do!!!

**hoshizora rin love live** : oh!! okay

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**neko** : i made it to a charger,, hey guys

**tachi** : Hello, Kanon.

**neko** : .

**neko** : whoever did this i just want to talk

**if lost return to sayo** : good luck getting to me my wife is a kyudo master and im really good at hiding

**keep her** : We're at Yamabuki Bakery, Matsubara-san.

**if lost return to sayo** : betrayal...........

**drum god** : betrayal.............

**whipped** : ...!!

**if lost return to sayo** : I AM BETRAYAL!!

**bitch baby** : SPOILERS!!! >:(((((( I HAVEN'T PLAYED THAT YET

**whipped** : what chapter are you on

**bitch baby** : i'm. stuck on 10

**if lost return to sayo** : haha noob

**bitch baby** : I'M PLAYING LUNATIC CLASSIC AND ELISE NILES AND BERUKA KEEP DYING AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO DIE SO I KEEP RESTARTING!! SHUT

**neko** : oh!! are you talking about fire emblem fates??

**bitch baby** : yeah!! these meanies keep quoting parts i haven't played yet >:((

**neko** : i actually beat all three of them,, if you want i could help you??

**bitch baby** : YOU'RE MY SAVIOR THANK YOU

**neko** : come by circle around 4, we'll be done with practice by then

**bitch baby** : okay!! thank you!!

**neko** : nwn

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**[B]ushido** : Hanneee, tarvitsen todella apua! Pidän todella kahta tyttöä bändissani! Mutta en halua kumpaakaan niistä ole surullinen, jos molemmat pitävät minusta takaisin!

**zappin** : man and i couldn’t even get a huomenta back

**[B]ushido** : Aw ampua tämä on ryhmäkeskustelu

**[B]ushido** : Don’t put that through a translator! Please! It’s private!

**zappin** : no problem, eve! you do you

**smile cult** : okie dokie!

**[B]ushido** : Thank you!

**smile cult** : okay is she gone

**zappin** : why, are you gonna run it through a translator? rude

**smile cult** : of course not!

**smile cult** : finnish is just one of the six languages i speak

**zappin** : SIX

**palindumb** : kokoro-san :(

**zappin** : this seems not boppin

**smile cult** : aw

**zappin** : dm me

**smile cult** : :D

**palindumb** : i don’t trust whatever you two are doing

**palindumb** : take me with you

**smile cult** : :DD

**zappin** : :DD

**palindumb** : i’m only coming to moderate, don’t meddle with eve-san’s business.

**zappin** : you got it maya!

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**hoshizora rin love live** : KAAKUN

**star kitty** : HAGU

**hoshizora rin love live** : KAAKUN

**star kitty** : HAGU

**if lost return to sayo** : moca~~~~~~~~~~

**hoshizora rin love live** : .

**hoshizora rin love live** : ahem

**hoshizora rin love live** : KAAKUN I GOT ULTIMATE

**star kitty** : WAIT REALLY

**star kitty** : I’M COMING OVER WITH YUKI-CHAN

**hoshizora rin love live** : MIIKUN IS ALREADY HERE HURRY UP

**kitty lover** : We’re getting there, Kasumi is quite fast on her bike.

**star kitty** : WE’RE HERE OPEN UP

**kitty lover** : While we wait for Kitazawa-san to set it up, I’m curious about who everyone mains or is going to main.

**kitty lover** : I personally main Pikachu, but I’m adding Incineroar.

**star kitty** : and we all know why hehe

**star kitty** : i main the mario bros n dr mario! and hagu is maining peach and daisy!

**kumasaki** : bowser, bowser jr, dk, and king k rool for me

**strawberry** : zelda and lucina!

**smile cult** : oh oh!! the dog the chompy plant and the little mouse!!

**keep her** : I play Fox, Falco, Wolf, and both Pits.

**zappin** : samus dark samus and megaman

**if lost return to sayo** : the best kirby and de x3 player out there~~ also wariooooo

**rinrin** : ako-chan and i have a killer double ness/double lucas/both tag team

**papyrus kin** : i also main meta knight lucario and ridley! they’re so cool!!

**rinrin** : and i main zss and ganondorf

**drum god** : i’m a filthy casual (sheik pac-man and cloud)

**o-tae** : smash bros? olimar ice climbers and pokemon trainer

**breab** : Aha, I play as Yoshi and Marth!

**[B]ushido** : The Belmonts and all Links! They are true warriors!

**bonzai** : i don’t play that crap, and what the hell does kokoro mean??

**chocornet** : ah,, arisa-chan mains palutena wii fit trainer and jigglypuff

**bonzai** : betrayal

**chocornet** : kokoro-chan mains,, duck hunt duo, piranha plant, and pichu??

**smile cult** : yeah!! those three!!

**chocornet** : and i play inkling villager and isabelle

**neko** : ah,,, i main ike, roy/chrom, and shulk

**bitch baby** : robin and corrin!

**palindumb** : i really like rob and mr game and watch, huhehe

**tsugurific** : I just like playing as the miis, hehe..

**whipped** : .. little mac and ryu/ken

**shuwcito** : are we talking about smash bros? i main diddy, rosalina, and mewtwo!

**tachi** : Solid Snake and Captain Falcon are my go-to’s, however I will also play as Sonic on some occasions.

**kitty lover** : That’s every character except.. Bayonetta, correct? Does Shirasagi-san main her?

**tachi** : Alas, she claims to not have time to play such games.

**tachi** : In reality, she plays Bayonetta the best out of all of them, yet she’s still absolutely terrible.

**bitch baby** : JEIAJNDN OH MY GOD????

**whipped** : fuckin roasted

**zappin** : YOU’RE RIGHT AND YOU SHOULD SAY IT

**neko** : that was mean,,, but i mean you’re not wrong,,

**tachi** : Her walls and ice cold demeanor.. claiming to never play games.. all only hiding away how utterly terrible she is at them. Ah, how fleeting..

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**wwe** : I hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole fic was lowkey an excuse to dump my headcanons  
> here are the smash main ones  
> get fucked chisatoes
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> kitty lover - Yukina  
> keep her - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> papyrus kin - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> shuwacito - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi  
> o-tae - Tae  
> chocornet - Rimi  
> breab - Saaya  
> bonzai - Arisa
> 
> smile cult - Kokoro  
> tachi - Kaoru  
> hoshizora rin love live - Hagumi  
> neko - Kanon  
> kumasaki - Misaki


	7. okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> despair: puhuhu :3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c  
> I actually had this mostly written out after the first chapter. whoops

[fingers in his ass sunday]

[ _ **papyrus kin**_ _changed their nickname to **d** **espair**_ ]

 **despair** : puhu

[ ** _despair_** _has changed 24 nicknames_ ]

 **despair** : puhuhu :3c

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **tops** : Good morning!

 **tops** : oh

 **puts literally half a cup of sugar in her coffee** : :/

 **hit self in face with drumsticks, broke her nose** : Good morning!

 **thinks dry shampoo counts unless it’s the week before a show** : ah,, morning

 **thinks dry shampoo counts unless it’s the week before a show** : who the fuck found this out I’m quaking

 **likes dogs a little more than cats** : morning!

 **likes dogs a little more than cats** : oh

 **denies liking harohapi’s music** : why this

 **tops** : cfgccghh

 **cut sayo’s guitar strings with scissors** : gooooood morning

 **said she left her guitar in the oven to get out of a meeting** : excuse me who did what now

 **swears regularly online and when mostly alone** : yo what the fuck is up

 **attempted a backflip on stage, broke her arm** : GFFIYGJ OH MY GOD

 **attempted a backflip on stage, broke her arm** : WAITA SECOND WHY IS MY NAME LIKE THIS

 **denies liking harohapi’s music** : shut up stop screaming it’s eight am

 **thinks instant ramen counts as a full meal** : WOW

 **stupit** : Ah, good morning.

 **thinks instant ramen counts as a full meal** : also it DOES count Fuck You

 **stupit** : .

 **stupit** : I regret speaking now.

 **doesn’t know what a condom is** : nnefrgh

 **stupit** : I still have my regrets.

 **broke her arm attempting to poledance** : GOOD GOEHWNNCN WOWIE! 

**broke her leg attempting to poledance** : Good morning!

 **broke a POLE attempting to poledance** : Good Morning!! :D!

 **filmed the poledancers** : giod mprninf

 **filmed the poledancers** : hhhow did this get out whhhhaaaa

 **furry** : .

 **has a heavier kansai accent than rimi** : ii’m sshhhaakingg iii thooughtht it waaass hiiiddenn

 **filmed the poledancers** : never mind i feel better now

 **furry** : thanks.

 **amigurumi** : YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL

 **despair** : puhuhuhu.. i can see everyone is online now. i’d like to play a little game! let me explain..

 **actually a really good artist** : i swear to GOD i will cut you whoever you are

 **despair** : do it no balls

 **despair** : ANYWAYS, ahem.

 **despair** : as you can tell, i have seized control of this chatroom and changed all of your nicknames to something embarrassing about you AND removed all admin rights from everyone except myself! IF you wish to have your nickname changed back or to something different, you must either admit who you are or have everyone else guess! puhuhu, good luck!

[ _ **despair** changed their nickname to **dark queen**_ ]

 **had a string snap on stage and didn’t notice the entire time** : it’s not that bad tbh. i mean if i didn’t even notice

 **loves horror novels** : mine isn’t either,,,

 **thinks instant ramen counts as a full meal** : AKO

 **dark queen** : yes

 **dark queen** : onee-chan?

 **thinks instant ramen counts as a full meal** : you know what you little gremlin fuck you too change my name

[ ** _dark queen_** _changed **thinks instant ramen counts as a full meal** ’s nickname to **drum god**_ ]

 **drum god** : thanks

 **dark queen** : :3€

 **attempted a backflip on stage, broke her arm** : in all fairness, I blame kaoru for suggesting it

 **doesn’t know what a condom is** : But you are the one who attempted it, kitten. Am I wrong?

 **attempted a backflip on stage, broke her arm** : HRHWHD KAORU YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT A CONDOM IS????? OH MY GOD

[ ** _dark queen_** _changed 2 nicknames_ ]

 **bitch baby** : ako-chan :(

 **tachi** : Hakanai~~~~

 **denies liking harohapi’s music** : shut up

 **likes dogs a little more than cats** : IM SO SORRY YUKI-CHAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME

 **puts literally half a cup of sugar in her coffee** : Ah.. it’s alright, Kasumi.

 **puts literally half a cup of sugar in her coffee** : .. I won’t forget this betrayal, Ako. How dare you expose me. Who do you think you are. Really now. 

[ _ **dark queen** changed 2 nicknames_]

 **star kitty** : im sorry :(

 **kitty lover** : I said it’s alright. Just come help me with the strays today and all is forgiven.

 **star kitty** : okay! :D

 **actually a really good artist** : disgusting

 **actually a really good artist** : @ tae and saaya

 **actually a really good artist** : face us cowards

 **had a string snap on stage and didn’t notice the entire time** : you say that like you aren’t one, arisa

 **hit self in face with drumsticks, broke her nose** : That’s mean, Arisa :(

 **actually a really good artist** : fuck you fuck you fuck you fuck y

[ _ **dark queen**_ _changed 3 nicknames_ ]

 **furry** : should i expose the poledancing quartet

 **stupit** : Please do.

 **bonzai** : do it

 **furry** : alright

 **furry** : hagumi, send the video or michelle says she won’t come to practice anymore.

 **filmed the poledancers** : [poledancing_disaster.mov]

 **filmed the poledancers** : WAIT

 **filmed the poledancers** : THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK MII-KUN

 **stupit** : I knew something was up when Hina-chan and Eve-chan both came into practice with broken limbs, then Kaoru told me after that Kokoro-chan also broke something on the same day.

 **stupit** : To think you attempted to poledance of all things? What if this got out to the public?

 **broke her leg attempting to poledance** : That’s not very bushido of you, Chisato-chan :(

[ _ **dark queen**_ _changed 6 nicknames_ ]

 **[B]ushido** : We were having fun!

 **zappin** : yea chisato-chan :(

 **smile cult** : :(

 **hoshizora rin love live** : :(

 **kumasaki** : that’s qquite enough you Heckers

 **hoshizora rin love live** : >:0 language!!

 **kumasaki** : so arisa can say fuck but i can’t say heck. okay.

 **loves horror novels** : ah,,, what’s going on?

 **loves horror novels** : and someone has a heavier accent than me??

 **kumasaki** : ah hey rimi

[ _ **dark queen**_ _changed **loves horror novels** 's nickname to **chocornet**_ ]

 **amigurumi** : so that’s all of popipa and harohapi..

 **dark queen** : also i’m sorry for exposing you like this lisa-nee :(

 **amigurumi** : sighhhhh

 **amigurumi** : i forgive you ako-chan :(

 **kumasaki** : also that’s not all of harohapi

 **amigurumi** : what

[ _ **dark queen**_ _changed **amigurumi’** s nickname to **strawberry**_ ]

 **strawberry** : who am i forgetting though,,,,,

 **strawberry** : KANON

 **strawberry** : AND MAYA IN PASUPARE

 **has a heavier kansai accent than rimi** : fueeeee??????

 **thinks dry shampoo counts unless it’s the week before a show** : huh?????

 **wwe** : Maya-chan. :)

 **thinks dry shampoo counts unless it’s the week before a show** : huhehe,,, uh oh

[ _ **dark queen** changed 2 nicknames_]

 **dark queen** : five left!

 **tops** : I’m back, sorry! I was doing stuff!

 **denies liking harohapi’s music** : .. i’m stuff

 **tops** : RAN

 **tops** : oops

 **bonzai** : TSUGUMI TOPS??????

 **strawberry** : and ran-chan is super whipped!

[ _ **dark queen** changed 2 nicknames_]

 **whipped** : ugggghhhhhhhh

 **tsugurific** : I’m sorry, Ran-chan! :’(

 **whipped** : babe

 **whipped** : honey

 **whipped** : light of my life

 **whipped** : it’s okay, really

 **whipped** : what what did i say why is everyone quiet

 **tsugurific** : aaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

 **whipped** : tsugu is really rejsjaubchd

 **drum god** : well we know what they’re doing

 **bitch baby** : so three more, huh?

 **bitch baby** : @cut sayo’s guitar strings with scissors @said she left her guitar in the oven to get out of a meeting @swears regularly online and when mostly alone

 **bitch baby** : expose yourselves

 **bitch baby** : i KNOW which one of you is moca so don’t lie

 **cut sayo’s guitar strings with scissors** : i knew i would die by sayos hand one day, but i didnt know it would be so soon~~

 **said she left her guitar in the oven to get out of a meeting** : YOU.

 **cut sayo’s guitar strings with scissors** : oh fuck gotta run lmao bye yall im leaving all my point cards to smdjqind

 **cut sayo’s guitar strings with scissors** : Moca will be paying for my new strings.

[ _ **dark queen**_ changed 2 nicknames]

 **strawberry** : oh my god sayo is so scary sometimes

 **kumasaki** : wait.. this mmeans

 **bonzai** : RINKO??

 **swears regularly online and when mostly alone** : ah fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this

 **bonzai** : JEIWJNDND?!?!?

[ _ **dark queen**_ _changed **swears regularly online and when mostly alone** ’s nickname to **rinrin**_ ]

 **rinrin** : what can i say, fuck is my favorite word and talking is easier online lmao

 **dark queen** : congrats on winning the game!

 **dark queen** : now i’m gonna run and you’ll never find me

 **drum god** : :)

 **dark queen** : oh fuck

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **dark queen** : I FORGOT AYA-SAN WAS AT A MEETING TODAY NOBODY TELL HER

 **if lost return to sayo** : lmao shes gonna freak

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **egosearches regularly** : AKO-CHAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get them all?
> 
> whipped - Ran (denies liking harohapi’s music)  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca (cut sayo’s guitar strings with scissors)  
> bitch baby - Himari (attempted a backflip on stage, broke her arm)  
> drum god - Tomoe (thinks instant ramen counts as a full meal)  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi (tops)
> 
> kitty lover - Yukina (puts literally half a cup of sugar in her coffee)  
> keep her - Sayo (said she left her guitar in the oven to get out of a meeting)  
> strawberry - Lisa (amigurumi)  
> papyrus kin/dark queen - Ako (despair)  
> rinrin - Rinko (swears regularly online and when mostly alone)
> 
> egosearches regularly - Aya  
> zappin - Hina (broke her arm attempting to poledance)  
> wwe - Chisato (stupit)  
> palindumb - Maya (thinks dry shampoo counts unless it’s the week before a show)  
> [B]ushido - Eve (broke her leg attempting to poledance)
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi (likes dogs a little more than cats)  
> o-tae - Tae (had a string snap on stage and didn’t notice the entire time)  
> chocornet - Rimi (loves horror novels)  
> breab - Saaya (hit self in face with drumsticks, broke her nose)  
> bonzai - Arisa (actually a really good artist)
> 
> smile cult - Kokoro (broke a POLE attempting to poledance)  
> tachi - Kaoru (doesn’t know what a condom is)  
> hoshizora rin love live - Hagumi (filmed the poledancers)  
> neko - Kanon (has a heavier kansai accent than rimi)  
> kumasaki - Misaki (furry)


	8. totally off-track

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> star kitty: HINA FUCKS???
> 
> egosearches regularly: KASUMI-CHAN YOU CAN'T SAY THAT IT'S ILLEGAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this chapter was so hard to think of plot points for  
> Please enjoy ;)
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> kitty lover - Yukina  
> keep her - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> dark queen - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> egosearches regularly - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> wwe - Chisato  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi  
> o-tae - Tae  
> chocornet - Rimi  
> breab - Saaya  
> bonzai - Arisa
> 
> smile cult - Kokoro  
> tachi - Kaoru  
> hoshizora rin love live - Hagumi  
> neko - Kanon  
> kumasaki - Misaki

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**zappin** : oneeeeee-chan

**zappin** : oneeeeee-chan

**zappin** : oneeeeee-chan

**zappin** : oneeeeee-chan

**keep her** : what do you want hina

**zappin** : can you guys keep it down? i'm trying to do homework

**bitch baby** : oh!! havin a private guitar session?

**keep her** : YES. THAT. EXACTLY THAT NOTHING ELSE

**o-tae** : press x to doubt

**zappin** : it's kinda difficult to concentrate with you screaming moca-chan's name! i didn't even know you could go that high!

**o-tae** : called it

**zappin** : at least now i know how you feel when i bring home girls

**egosearches regularly** : EXCUSE ME WHAT

**star kitty** : HINA FUCKS???

**egosearches regularly** : KASUMI-CHAN YOU CAN'T SAY THAT IT'S ILLEGAL

**whipped** : i knew sayo bottoms

**drum god** : god not again

**whipped** : pay up motherfuckers 

**whipped** : you're right next to me tomoe i can see you pretending not to notice

**kitty lover** : Yes, pay up.

**whipped** : tomoe

**smile cult** : dang!! 10 is enough, right??

**neko** : 10 what,,,,

**neko** : and why did you bet on something like that kokoro-chan,,,,

**whipped** : yeah sure that's fine

**whipped** : TAKE SOME BACK OWKDJS WHAT THE FUCK I'M SHOOKETH

**kitty lover** : I knew tsurumaki-san was wealthy, but not to this extent.....

**neko** : 10 WHAT,,,,,,

**whipped** : 10 MIL

**neko** : KOKORO-CHAN

**smile cult** : they said it was fine!!

**kumasaki** : sorry about that

**whipped** : IT'S COOL THANKS KOKORO

**kitty lover** : It was simply unexpected. Don't worry about it.

**if lost return to sayo** : ran and yukina bet on good old mocachan topping? naisu~~~~~

**keep her** : I hate. All of you

**dark queen** : okay but we're all ignoring the fact that hina fucks

**zappin** : yeah

**dark queen** : understandable 

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**if lost return to sayo** : so i took a pic of sayo and a pic of tsugu and colorswapped them and

**keep her** : Why?

**if lost return to sayo** : [ _2 attachments sent_ ]

**if lost return to sayo** : tsugu looks like hina cut her hair and stole sayos clothes

**keep her** : Why???

**zappin** : oh my god she does

**whipped** : thanks! i hate it

**zappin** : heyyyyyy onee-channnnnnn

**keep her** : Absolutely not.

**zappin** : aw :(

**if lost return to sayo** : anyways i swapped sayo and our trans lesbian god hatsune miku next

**bitch baby** : we stan an lgbt pop icon

**[B]ushido** : Isn’t that all of Poppin’ Party and most of Pastel*Palettes anyways?

**bonzai** : what do you mean ‘most of’

**bitch baby** : CRYPTID SPOTTED

**bonzai** : .. anyways

**bonzai** : yeah all of popipa is wuhluhwuh

**bonzai** : pretty sure most of us 25 are lesbian/wlw

**bonzai** : somehow

**[B]ushido** : Well, I’m pretty sure Chisato-san is not LGBT in any way..

**neko** : you’re right about that,,,

**egosearches regularly** : chisato-chan is mean to me and kaoru-san at best >:(

**egosearches regularly** : downright brutal at worst

**egosearches regularly** : hina-chan is inconsiderate sometimes, but at least she apologizes when she realizes she’s cut too deep

**zappin** : i try to understand people and their feelings

**zappin** : chisato-chan just doesn’t care

**zappin** : she hasn’t apologized ever

**palindumb** : she always gets on me about everything from my hair to my laugh..

**kitty lover** : Shirasagi-san is quite stiff. I don’t know anyone who likes her for her.

**rinrin** : ch*sato cishetty :pensive:

**drum god** : bchssjiqi oh my GOD

**whipped** : ch*sato is a slur

**egosearches regularly** : ch*sato is a slur!!

**neko** : ch*sato is a slur,,,!

**strawberry** : RINKO

**keep her** : Shirokane-san..

**rinrin** : oh shit the fun police are here

**strawberry** : you can’t reclaim that slur!!

**keep her** : No one can.

**rinrin** : BJKCHBACC

**rinrin** : IMAI-SAN, HIKAWA-SAN

**wwe** : .

**rinrin** : OH FUCK IT’S CISHET MCGEE

**wwe** : Tsugumi-chan, can you please do something about this? You’re the moderator, aren’t you?

**tsugurific** : Who, me?

**rinrin** : tsugumi no don’t

**tsugurific** : Hmmm..

**tachi** : The moment between life and death, between sound and silence.. how fleeting.

**neko** : oh no

**wwe** : I’ll do anything to stop this.

**tsugurific** : Anything?

**wwe** : Anything.

**whipped** : oh she’s giggling now

**tsugurific** : :)

[ ** _tsugurific_** _changed **wwe** ’s nickname to **cishetty**_ ]

**tsugurific** : Then perish.

[ ** _tsugurific_** _has banned **cishetty** from fingers in his ass sunday_]

**dark queen** : BHIWBJ

**bonzai** : HOLY SHIT

**tachi** : This chat turned from good to great in three seconds flat.

**neko** : it’s what she deserves

**whipped** : holy shit i love yuo

**rinrin** : WHAT AN ABSOLUTE LEGEND

**keep her** : Can someone explain why Moca burst into uncontrollable laughter after reading her phone

**keep her** : Ah.

**keep her** : Good fucking riddance.

**zappin** : ONEE-CHAN SAID FUCK

**tsugurific** : :)

* * *

[fingers in his ass sunday]

**keep her** : Anyways, you were saying, Moca?

**if lost return to sayo** : oh yeah

**if lost return to sayo** : so before tsugu was an absolute legend and banished ch*sato to the shadow realm

**if lost return to sayo** : i was saying that i colorswapped my lovely wife and the big bitch trans lesbian god of pop hatsune miku

**bitch baby** : show us show us

**if lost return to sayo** : [ _1 attachment sent_ ]

**whipped** : you said you swapped them

**if lost return to sayo** : i did

**keep her** : There’s not much difference.

**keep her** : Ah.

**if lost return to sayo** : so

**if lost return to sayo** : sayo and hina are miku colored

**keep her** : What on earth am I going to do with you?

**if lost return to sayo** : love me with alllllll your heart~~

**keep her** : .

**keep her** : yeah

**zappin** : awwwww

**keep her** : shut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get Fucked Chisato  
> Don’t worry, it’ll be resolved. maybe
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> kitty lover - Yukina  
> keep her - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> dark queen - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> egosearches regularly - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi  
> o-tae - Tae  
> chocornet - Rimi  
> breab - Saaya  
> bonzai - Arisa
> 
> smile cult - Kokoro  
> tachi - Kaoru  
> hoshizora rin love live - Hagumi  
> neko - Kanon  
> kumasaki - Misaki


	9. change and a birthday (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if lost return to sayo: if you want your nickname changed, tell me~~~~
> 
> bitch baby: yes please!
> 
> if lost return to sayo: anyone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Time  
> I realized it was O-Tae’s birthday halfway through writing this so. yeah  
> Part two is going to be out hopefully soon after this one?? no promises tbh
> 
> whipped - Ran  
> if lost return to sayo - Moca  
> bitch baby - Himari  
> drum god - Tomoe  
> tsugurific - Tsugumi
> 
> kitty lover - Yukina  
> keep her - Sayo  
> strawberry - Lisa  
> dark queen - Ako  
> rinrin - Rinko
> 
> egosearches regularly - Aya  
> zappin - Hina  
> palindumb - Maya  
> [B]ushido - Eve
> 
> star kitty - Kasumi  
> o-tae - Tae  
> chocornet - Rimi  
> breab - Saaya  
> bonzai - Arisa
> 
> smile cult - Kokoro  
> tachi - Kaoru  
> hoshizora rin love live - Hagumi  
> neko - Kanon  
> kumasaki - Misaki

[fingers in his ass sunday]

 **if lost return to sayo** : methinks we need soooooome change around here

[ ** _if lost return to sayo_** _changed the chat name to :crying cat face:_ ]

 **if lost return to sayo** : much better

 **keep her** : What are you doing?

 **if lost return to sayo** : dont worry babe~~~~~~

 **if lost return to sayo** : @everyone

 **if lost return to sayo** : if you want your nickname changed, tell me~~~~

 **bitch baby** : yes please!

 **if lost return to sayo** : anyone else

 **bitch baby** : mocaaaaa!!!

 **whipped** : PLEASE

[ ** _if lost return to sayo_** _changed **whipped** 's nickname to **bottom text**_ ]

 **bottom text** : this is terrible i take it back

 **tsugurific** : Well! Your name is everything you type!

 **bottom text** : tsugu. my heart

 **tsugurific** : ;)

 **drum god** : i like mine!

 **tsugurific** : Me too!

 **if lost return to sayo** : oh fuck i just got an idea dw if i change your name and you dont like it ill change it back

[ ** _if lost return to sayo_** _changed 24 nicknames_ ]

 **let’s go lesbians!** : What?

 **let’s go lesbians!** : Oh!

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : What does this mean, Moca??

 **c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : oh my GOD moca

 **star lesbian** : :0

 **bunny lesbian** : ohhhhh i get it

 **plant lesbian** : what the fuck what the fuck what the fuuuuuck

 **pastry lesbian** : i don’t think saaya-chan has seen that video

 **punk lesbian** : moca’s seen that video way too much

 **bread lesbian** : you know it babey

 **bread lesbian** : i was struck with inspiration after remembering that out of all 24 of us only 3 are not specifically lesbian, pronouns/specifics be damned

 **taiko lesbian** : you know what? valid

 **cafe lesbian** : Oh this is cute!

 **idol lesbian** : it really is honestly!

 **boppin lesbian** : everyone you know and love is gay

 **techie lesbian** : well i would sure hope so

 **cat lesbian** : Hm. Acceptable.

 **kyudo lesbian** : It could be worse.

 **fashion lesbian** : aww come on you two~~~

 **bread lesbian** : glad to know you like it babe

 **kyudo lesbian** : mmrrrph

 **darkness lesbian** : this new name, its dark powers course through me!

 **gaming lesbian** : ako-chan likes hers

 **sunshine lesbian** : Happy! Lucky!

 **sports lesbian** : Smile! Yay!

 **bear lesbian** : honestly, whatever kaoru and kanon’s new names are, they will never top the tachineko duo

 **jellyfish lesbian** : misaki-chan :(

 **prince lesbian** : very hakanai

 **bear lesbian** : i told you so

 **bread lesbian** : i was trying to have a descriptor word that can easily be tied to each lesbian

 **bread lesbian** : we all know kaoru is a “tachi” and kanon is her top “nekochan”

 **bread lesbian** : but tachis have lots of nekochans

 **bread lesbian** : plus we already have a cat lesbian here so neko lesbian would be redundant 

**bear lesbian** : ohhhh makes sense

 **cat lesbian** : You really did put a lot of thought into this.

 **let’s go lesbians!** : These names are very bushido!

 **bread lesbian** : thanks [B]

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

 **c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : i’m dead, moca killed me with her bread

 **bread lesbian** : ha! look at the buns on that guy

 **fashion lesbian** : this is the joke police! the joke is too funny!

 **bread lesbian** : IM NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL :gun:

 **let’s go lesbians!** : Oh! Are we quoting our favorite vines now?

 **boppin lesbian** : you better watch out

 **kyudo lesbian** : You better watch out

 **boppin lesbian** : You Better Watch Out

 **kyudo lesbian** : YOU BETTER WATCH OUT

 **boppin lesbian** : YOU BETTER WA

 **c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : bdjisd oh my god even sayo-san

 **darkness lesbian** : on all levels except physical, i am a wolf

 **darkness lesbian** : ruff!

 **punk lesbian** : blocked and reported

 **punk lesbian** : for furry crimes on main

 **darkness lesbian** : understandable

 **sports lesbian** : I GOT TWO FREE TACOS

 **bear lesbian** : would anyone like some stew? would anyone like some stew? would an

 **let's go lesbians!** : Ah, I only have 69 cents!

 **bunny lesbian** : ah, you know what that means ;)

 **let's go lesbians!** : I don't have enough money for chicken nuggets ;-;

 **plant lesbian** : this event is cancelled i hate all of you

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

 **star lesbian** : GUYS I ALMOST FORGOT

 **cat lesbian** : What did you forget?

 **star lesbian** : IT'S O-TAE'S BIRTHDAY

 **plant lesbian** : oh fuck you're right

 **bunny lesbian** : it is?

 **bunny lesbian** : oh it is

 **bunny lesbian** : i honestly forgot

 **pastry lesbian** : how did you forget your birthday?

 **bunny lesbian** : oh this and that, rabbits, band practice, my pretty bad memory, the fact that most birthdays I've had have been spent either alone at home or hiding in a closet with odd-eye when a ‘party’ was held that was more my parents inviting their friends and getting drunk because i didn’t have any friends before kasumi and popipa so i lowkey highkey hate my birthday

 **bunny lesbian** : the usual

 **plant lesbian** : jesus

 **let's go lesbians, let's go!** : I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with that..

 **bunny lesbian** : it’s alright

 **bunny lesbian** : i’ll be better by practice

 **let's go lesbians, let's go!** : I’ll bring some bunny buns for you, is that alright?

 **bunny lesbian** : yeah, thank you saaya

 **let's go lesbians, let's go!** : You’re welcome! Let’s have a good practice today

* * *

[Unnamed Chat]

[ ** _Toyama Kasumi_** _added **Yamabuki Saaya** , **Minato Yukina** , and 3 others to Unnamed Chat_]

[ ** _Toyama Kasumi_** _changed 6 nicknames_ ]

[ ** _eagle one_** _changed the chat name to Operation O-Tae’s Best B-day Ever_ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c there’s your hook
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	10. a change and a birthday (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eagle two: ‘y’all’
> 
> eagle one: i’m gay i’m allowed
> 
> eagle two: understandable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s part two of O-Tae’s birthday! I’m so sorry I didn’t finish it in time  
> Please enjoy
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[Operation O-Tae’s Best B-day Ever]

**eagle one** : alright guys! i dm’d you all so y’all know what’s going on, right?

**eagle two** : ‘y’all’

**eagle one** : i’m gay i’m allowed

**eagle two** : understandable

**currently doing that** : Yes, Kasumi, we know what’s going on.

**if i had to pick a dude** : we throw o-tae a party with all her friends and give her a reason to smile on her birthday!!

**eagle one** : exactly! everyone has their jobs, right?

**been there done that** : Yep! Popipa will go to practice as usual, but Kasumi and I will bring drinks and snacks ahead of time so we don’t leave the practice room before everything is ready.

**currently doing that** : Roselia will take care of the party refreshments (Lisa and Sayo) and cutlery (Ako, Rinko, and myself).

**it happened once in a dream** : pasupare (minus ch*sato) is on decorations! we’ll make them look extra zappin, as hina-chan says!

**if i had to pick a dude** : harohapi has music duty!!

**if i had to pick a dude** : ah, misaki told me to tell you guys that she’s gonna buy presents first!! so if you want to get something for o-tae, send a member of your band with her!!

**eagle two** : tsugu is helping with refreshments, tomoe just left to help misaki, and the rest of us are gonna convince marina to help us set up

**been there done that** : Once you guys are done setting up, Yukina is gonna message Kasumi and she’ll take Rimirin and Arisa out with her. I’ll keep O-Tae until Kasumi messages me.

**eagle one** : yeah, that’s it! we’ll make this the best birthday o-tae has ever had!

**eagle one** : hey hey hoh~!!

**been there done that** : Hoh!

**it happened once in a dream** : hoh~!

**if i had to pick a dude** : hoh!!!

**currently doing that** : .. Hoh

**eagle two** : nnnnn

**eagle two** : hoooh

**eagle one** : OKAY GO!!! GO GO GO GO GO

* * *

Tae waves briefly to Kasumi, Rimi, and Arisa as they rush out of the practice room. They had given her a few gifts, then apologized a lot (well, Kasumi and Rimi did directly. Arisa did in spirit) for having responsibilities on Tae’s birthday, to which she had reassured them that it _really wasn’t a big deal._

She sighs quietly, thinking about how she’ll spend the rest of the evening. Hopefully alone, with no ‘party’ from her parents. They’re much too loud, scared her rabbits.

”O-Tae, can I talk to you for a bit?”

Tae blinks, turning from putting away her guitar to face Saaya. She tilts her head, more out of the suddenness of Saaya’s request than confusion. “Yeah, sure. What’s up?” she asks. Her surprise turns to slight confusion when Saaya hugs her tightly. “Saaya?”

“Happy birthday, O-Tae. I know you don’t like it much, but.. I hope you’ve had a good day today.”

Tae smiles and returns the hug. “Thank you, Saaya. I have had a good day, certainly better than other years.” She hums at Saaya nodding against her shoulder, then pulling out her phone when it vibrates to check her messages.

Saaya slowly releases Tae from her hug, never letting go of her hand as she leads her out. Tae hums in confusion when she opens the door, seeing the lights off and hearing shuffling. “Hello? Why are the lights-“

The lights flick on, revealing 22 girls smiling to various degrees and wearing rabbit ears and party hats.

”Happy birthday, O-Tae/O-Tae-chan!”

”Happy birthday, Tae!”

”Hanazono-san, happy birthday!”

Tae blinks and freezes, her face falling blank with shock as her eyes dart from person to person. Kasumi, Rimi, and Arisa are at the front, holding out a cake and a shirt that says ‘I’m the first tree’ to her; Misaki has her Michelle suit partially on, holding up the head to grin and wave even as the ‘three idiots’ hang off of her; Afterglow and Roselia are mingling with Pastel*Palettes, Moca and Hina in particular hanging off of Sayo; and everyone has matching shirts saying ‘tree hugger,’ except Tomoe and Kaoru, whose shirts say ‘I’m the second/third tree’, respectively; everyone is gathered in the CiRCLE lobby. All for Tae.

_They did this.. for me? Throwing a real party for me?_

She shakes her head and grins widely, trying her best to show her appreciation as she tugs on the shirt given to her. As Poppin’ Party piles onto her in a group hug (even Arisa!), Tae only has one thing to say.

”Thank you!”

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**bunny lesbian** : thank you guys again, i really loved the party and had a lot of fun

**bunny lesbian** : this is the best birthday i’ve had in years

**star lesbian** : you’re welcome!

**sunshine lesbian** : happy birthday again o-tae!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you o-tae but i’m terrible at writing you
> 
> (:crying cat face:)  
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki
> 
> (Operation O-Tae’s Best B-day Ever)  
> eagle one - Kasumi  
> been there done that - Saaya  
> currently doing that - Yukina  
> it happened once in a dream - Aya  
> if i had to pick a dude - Kokoro  
> eagle two - Ran


	11. yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bear lesbian: you’re going to gay baby jail now
> 
> star lesbian: ;(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need better chapter names  
> also weed and the usage of it is mentioned a lot in the second half so. heads up
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

 **punk lesbian** : now that the party is over

 **punk lesbian** : kasumi

 **star lesbian** : yeah?

 **punk lesbian** : first, i still can’t believe you said y’all

 **sports lesbian** : kaakun said what?? ive heard kanochansenpai say it sometimes but kaakun??

 **punk lesbian** : second, what was with the nicknames 

**let’s go lesbians!** : Nicknames?

 **star lesbian** : codenames!

 **cat lesbian** : Kasumi made a separate groupchat to plan out Hanazono-san’s party involving myself, Mitake-san, Maruyama-san, Tsurumaki-san, and Yamabuki-san.

 **cat lesbian** : She nicknamed herself ‘eagle one’, Yamabuki-san ‘been there done that’, myself ‘currently doing that’, Maruyama-san ‘it happened once in a dream’, Tsurumaki-san ‘if i had to pick a dude’, and Mitake-san ‘eagle two’.

 **fashion lesbian** : bsjwbc oh my GOD

 **c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : she really did that!

 **star lesbian** : it’s a reference! and the people involved were perfect for it!!

 **idol lesbian** : oh i got it now!

 **idol lesbian** : wait

 **idol lesbian** : KASUMI-CHAN WHY WAS I ‘IT HAPPENED ONCE IN A DREAM’

 **star lesbian** : ;)

 **idol lesbian** : THAT’S MORE WORRYING AND OMINOUS WHAT THE HECKIE

 **sunshine lesbian** : if you had to pick a dude??

 **star lesbian** : hagu wasn’t there but you’re next on the list

 **sunshine lesbian** : oh okay!!

 **sports lesbian** : that makes sense

 **sports lesbian** : wait if you had to pick for what???

 **bear lesbian** : don’t say that about my girlfriend

 **star lesbian** : ;)

 **bear lesbian** : you’re going to gay baby jail now

 **star lesbian** : ;(

 **punk lesbian** : thank god i was eagle one

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

 **pastry lesbian** : so kasumi-chan’s doing eighty in a thirty five, i'm in the backseat crying, she drives RIGHT THROUGH the police blockade, saaya-chan says we have to return the penguin to the zoo, o-tae-chan’s covered in dust and water and holding an ice pick, and then the brakes go out! .. it was kind of a weird tuesday.

 **bear lesbian** : wh,,,,,,,

 **bear lesbian** : i have,,,,, so many questions,,,,,,,,,,

 **bread lesbian** : haha nice

 **kyudo lesbian** : MOCA NO THAT IS NOT NICE

 **jellyfish lesbian** : oh my god

 **c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : BHSIVSJVI YOU GUYS REALLY STOLE A PENGUIN,,,

 **plant lesbian** : why do i even bother with you guys

 **plant lesbian** : you’re fucking lucky the bail was low

 **boppin lesbian** : ohhhhh so that’s why four out of five popipa girls were in holding!

 **idol lesbian** : how did you know that hina-chan

 **kyudo lesbian** : Hina what did you do.

 **boppin lesbian** : hahaha got ca

 **boppin lesbian** : g

 **boppin lesbian** : got caught w

 **boppin lesbian** : caug

 **boppin lesbian** : caught with w

 **boppin lesbian** : got c

 **kyudo lesbian** : Hina.

 **boppin lesbian** : okay now it’s 4:20 I GOT CAUGHT WITH SOME FUCKIN UHH W E E D

 **kyudo lesbian** : HINA!!

 **idol lesbian** : IDISJDN HINA-CHAN

 **let’s go lesbians!** : HINA-SAN! THAT’S NOT BUSHIDO!

 **gaming lesbian** : haha blaze it

 **darkness lesbian** : rinrin no!!!

 **boppin lesbian** : nah i gotta sing and dance and interact with stuffy adults who would totally sack me and break up pasupare if i had weed stink

 **boppin lesbian** : edibles all the way

 **plant lesbian** : THEFT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHAT THE FUCK

 **kyudo lesbian** : HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN

 **boppin lesbian** : hahaaa i had a bit left over in my pocket after i thought i used it all

 **kyudo lesbian** : I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL AND CHECK ALL YOUR POCKETS!!

 **kyudo lesbian** : i mean

 **fashion lesbian** : NOPE NOPE TOO LATE

 **fashion lesbian** : _[1 attachment sent]_

 **cat lesbian** : Sayo.

 **kyudo lesbian** : Minato-san.

 **cat lesbian** : Why are you more concerned with Hina getting caught possessing marijuana than the fact that Hina has marijuana in the first place?

 **kyudo lesbian** : .

 **kyudo lesbian** : Do you know who I’m dating.

 **cat lesbian** : Of course, Aoba-san.

 **kyudo lesbian** : And do you know her side job?

 **cat lesbian** : No.

 **cat lesbian** : Ah.

 **bread lesbian** : yea it was honestly so fucking funny to hear that my weed actually got someone in holding

 **bread lesbian** : i was honestly expecting it to either be hinasenpai or otae first and i was not disappointed 

**cat lesbian** : Hold on. What do you mean first?

 **bread lesbian** : well saaya only buys the medicinal kind i grow for her mom in exchange for a few buns

 **bread lesbian** : i trust afterglow to not get caught bc then itd trace back to me and id be for real arrested for possessing and selling weed

 **bread lesbian** : same with lisasan

 **bread lesbian** : and misakichin is a stinky furry anyways

 **bear lesbian** : hey, it’s true but you shouldn’t say it

 **bread lesbian** : which leaves sayo, who you know wouldn’t be caught with murder; hinasenpai; who is very unsubtle unless she tries really hard; and otae, who im sure actually hyperfocuses when shes high so

 **bunny lesbian** : well that would explain why and how i wrote a song involving me and my guitar in less than an hour

 **bunny lesbian** : apparently i got high, then thought to write a song as fast as i could and time myself

 **bunny lesbian** : the details are fuzzy, but i remember waking up on my desk with my stopwatch reading 47:22.83 and a song that was honestly catchy as hell, like with all the parts written out as sheet music 

**bunny lesbian** : so i took it to the next practice and there you go

 **plant lesbian** : YOU DID WHAT

 **pastry lesbian** : you’re telling us that you wrote hanazono denki guitar, arguably one of the catchiest songs in poppin’ party’s songwriting/band career, while

 **pastry lesbian** : please forgive my language sis

 **pastry lesbian** : high as a fucking kite

 **star lesbian** : RIMIRIN THAT’S ILLEGAL

 **pastry lesbian** : DON’T TELL ONEE-CHAN SHE HASN’T SAID THE F WORD IN FRONT OF ME YET

 **bunny lesbian** : yeah lmao

 **bread lesbian** : braver than any us marine soldier

 **gaming lesbian** : we’re japanese

 **cat lesbian** : I’m so disappointed in all of you.

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

 **darkness lesbian** : wait onee-chan smokes weed

 **taiko lesbian** : yea, all of afterglow are kinda weed kids

 **taiko lesbian** : you can come with next time

 **darkness lesbian** : are you sure??

 **taiko lesbian** : hell yeah

 **darkness lesbian** : then hell yeah!

 **taiko lesbian** : only one thing as payment

 **taiko lesbian** : pinkie promise not to tell mom?

 **darkness lesbian** : pinkie promise not to tell mom!

 **taiko lesbian** : epic

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

 **techie lesbian** : i don’t normally swear, but this warrants it

 **techie lesbian** : what the absolute goddamn hell and fuck happened here while i was held up at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsugu got weed from Moca, made a delicious as fuck weed brownie, taught sayo the recipe, and Sayo taught Hina  
> I’m so sorry
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	12. uhm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bear lesbian: you need to limit your swearing
> 
> bear lesbian: or i'll steal your toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not exactly happy with this chapter, but. oh well
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

**plant lesbian** : oh my god please help im terrified

**bread lesbian** : i hear something juicy~~~~~~~~

**punk lesbian** : what

**bear lesbian** : okay calm down and tell us what's wrong

**plant lesbian** : so we're practicing in my basement right, and rimi gets a call from yuri-senpai

**plant lesbian** : you know normal stuff

**plant lesbian** : they're talking, and all of a sudden rimi goes quiet, completely silent

**bread lesbian** : ohhh i see where this is going

**plant lesbian** : all i hear from the phone is 'RIMI NO W-'

**plant lesbian** : and then rimi yells, and i quote, "FUCK YEAH"

**punk lesbian** : heishfjwj RIMI

**bear lesbian** : WE LOST HER

**plant lesbian** : apparently yuri-senpai was walking while talking, bumped into a pole, and said "ow fuck"

**punk lesbian** : Ran-chan is cackling on the floor, why??

**plant lesbian** : rimi's been chanting fuck and various other swears for twenty minutes now

**punk lesbian** : oh

**plant lesbian** : kasumi and o-tae joined her five minutes in

**plant lesbian** : saaya and i are hiding behind her drumkit

**plant lesbian** : send help

**bear lesbian** : okay okay i got this

**bear lesbian** : @pastry lesbian

**pastry lesbian** : what's fukcing up, misaki-chan?

**bear lesbian** : while i would pay real money to hear you say that out loud

**bear lesbian** : you need to limit your swearing

**bear lesbian** : or i'll steal your toes.

**plant lesbian** : she just said oh fuck and got really quiet thank you

**bear lesbian** : :)

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**boppin lesbian** : man i’m still zoomin from that real boppin show

**techie lesbian** : i know, right!! that was awesome!!

**let’s go lesbians!** : It was!

**bread lesbian** : hinasenpai even managed two guitar parts at once~~~ im impressed

**idol lesbian** : thank you guys for letting us perform “Y.O.L.O!!!!!”

**idol lesbian** : it was really fun

**punk lesbian** : ah, it’s no problem

**punk lesbian** : you guys really brought it to life, even chisato

**idol lesbian** : thank you!

**cafe lesbian** : Speaking of Chisato, she seemed a little.. different?

**idol lesbian** : yeah,, it’s a long story

**boppin lesbian** : kaoru yelled at her around the time she got kicked out of the chat, and apparently she’s been spending the last few weeks “self-reflecting” i think the term is

**idol lesbian** : oh, well

**idol lesbian** : there you go!

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : kaoru-senpai?? yelling??

**prince lesbian** : It was certainly not my finest moment, but it was a necessity to lead Chisato to her path of healing and mending relationships.

**techie lesbian** : she came in the other day and like,,, actually apologized to me and aya-san and the others

**idol lesbian** : it’s a slow process, small steps, but i think she’s coming around!

**taiko lesbian** : years in the media industry really messes you up, huh?

**darkness lesbian** : the darkness of the industry has slowly consumed her heart, mind, and soul, leaving only an empty shell behind..

**prince lesbian** : Chisato certainly was not so sharp-tongued and cold when we were young, and I believe the film industry shaped her that way. Actually, she told me that the "prince routine," as she calls it, reminded her of some of her worst coactors and contributed to her coldness towards me.

**punk lesbian** : that does make sense

**prince lesbian** : We have reached an agreement now, so all is well.

**cafe lesbian** : Good!

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**boppin lesbian** : haha!!!

**kyudo lesbian** : I really did not want this.

[ _ **cafe lesbian** added **Shirasagi Chisato** to :crying cat face:_]

**boppin lesbian** : so don't burn my weed cookies next time

**kyudo lesbian** : I said I was sorry!

**cafe lesbian** : That was terrible timing

**Shirasagi Chisato** : It's fine, as long as Hina-chan doesn't get caught again

**Shirasagi Chisato** : Recreational weed use is easy enough to bribe staff to look away

**cafe lesbian** : Ohhh okay

**boppin lesbian** : hehehe

**kyudo lesbian** : shirasagi-san please save me

**Shirasagi Chisato** : Oh? From what?

**kyudo lesbian** : .

**kyudo lesbian** : never mind this is already embarrassing enough alone

**boppin lesbian** : >:3

**Shirasagi Chisato** : I suppose we'll see

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

[ ** _Shirasagi Chisato_** _changed their nickname to **film lesbian**_ ]

**boppin lesbian** : chisato lesbian???

**film lesbian** : Internalized and external homophobia is a bitch

**bread lesbian** : i suppose we'll have to reintroduce you to the family~~~ im moca the weed uncle~~~

**kyudo lesbian** : Moca, I thought I told you not to do that.

**bread lesbian** : this is my lovely wife sayo~~~

**fashion lesbian** : sayo is really red~ she's weak to nicknames

**kyudo lesbian** : I AM NOT

**gaming lesbian** : she said that out loud too lmao

**kyudo lesbian** : STOP

**kyudo lesbian** : I'M NOT HAVIN A BOPPIN TIME

**darkness lesbian** : we are!!

**kyudo lesbian** : JJWINDFN S T O P

**film lesbian** : This is quite fun to watch

**cat lesbian** : Same, but irl.

**kyudo lesbian** : i hate. all of you

**bread lesbian** : love you too babe~~~

**kyudo lesbian** : i hate you most of all just let me eat my fries

**bread lesbian** : sayoooooo~~ :(

**kyudo lesbian** : You’ll get plenty of time with me when I’m done, darling.

**bread lesbian** : oh

**bread lesbian** : i

**bread lesbian** : okay 

**fashion lesbian** : :eyes:

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : ohhh~ so you can dish it out, but you can’t take it~?

**bread lesbian** : shut up 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chisato is back! yaaaay  
> Originally there was going to be a chapter about the kaoru yelling, self reflection, and addressing the things chisato says  
> Buuuuut.. 1, it would work better as a standalone story; and 2, the main characters would be Kaoru, Chisato, and Kanon...... all of whom i. am not confident writing  
> oof  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	13. big oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kokoro: open the door you stinky furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a lot heavier than other chapters, so I hope it’s not too bad  
> trigger warning for child abuse and gay conversion camps in this chapter, by the way
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[miikun!!]

 **haguhagu** : miikun

 **miikun** : what’s up, hagumi?

 **haguhagu** : can ha

 **haguhagu** : can i come over

 **miikun** : of course, i’ll come by to pick you up

 **haguhagu** : NO no its fine i remember where your complex is

 **miikun** : okay?

 **miikun** : is everything okay?

 **haguhagu** : ill tell you when i get there

 **miikun** : alright. i love you

 **haguhagu** : love you too miikun <3

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Has anyone seen Hagumi lately?

 **star lesbian** : last time i saw hagu was a couple days ago!

 **sunshine lesbian** : um.. last practice!!

 **film lesbian** : I believe I saw her last night on her way to Misaki-chan’s apartment

 **bear lesbian** : yeah, she’s staying at my place for a little while

 **bear lesbian** : why?

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Ah, her parents were asking about where she went.

 **sports lesbian** : DONT TELL THEM ANYTHING

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Huh? Why not?

 **sports lesbian** : PLEASE DONT TELL THEM ITS MIIKUNS PLACE AT LEAST

 **sports lesbian** : HAGUMI DOESNT WANT TO GO AWAY 

**let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Go away??

 **star lesbian** : hagu?? is everything okay??

 **sports lesbian** : hagumi doesnt want to go dont want to forget miikun and kokoron and kaakun

 **star lesbian** : why would you forget us?

 **bear lesbian** : hagu said it was okay for me to tell you guys what happened, she’s shaking too much to do it herself

 **bear lesbian** : a couple days ago, her parents walked in on us hugging

 **star lesbian** : that doesn’t seem too bad..

 **bear lesbian** : but these are the kitazawas.

 **bear lesbian** : hagu isn’t allowed to be her usual self in that house anyways, they’ll yell at her even with witnesses if she’s even a little loud

 **bear lesbian** : the next night, yesterday, she texts me and asks if she can come over

 **bear lesbian** : when she gets here, she’s got a black eye, a broken nose, and a few other injuries 

**bear lesbian** : apparently they read through her phone and found this chat; now they plan to send her away to.. you can probably guess

 **film lesbian** : Oh dear..

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Oh gosh.. I just told them that she was at a friend’s house and they left..

 **sports lesbian** : they dont know where miikuns place is but hagumi is still scared for miikun and her safety

 **sports lesbian** : they sent oniisan away when they found out about his boyfriend and he barely remembered hagumi and outright despised his boyfriend when he came back

 **sports lesbian** : hagumi never wants to hate miikun

 **bear lesbian** : hey, that won’t happen, i won’t let them take you

 **star lesbian** : yeah! hagu belongs here, with us, loving girls like no tomorrow!!

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Exactly. If Hagumi were to be taken away, nothing would ever be the same.

 **film lesbian** : We’ll do whatever we can to keep you safe

 **sunshine lesbian** : yeah!! we love hagumi!!

 **let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Hagumi Protection Squad?

 **sunshine lesbian** : hagumi protection squad!!!!!

 **sports lesbian** : you guys,,, thank you!! <3

 **bear lesbian** : <3

* * *

[kokoro]

 **kokoro** : hey hey misaki misaki

 **kokoro** : time to wake up get up get up

 **misaki** : i’m up i’m up what do you want

 **kokoro** : open the door you stinky furry

 **misaki** : hey that’s rude

 **misaki** : but yeah gimme a bit

* * *

Misaki taps send on her last message and tosses her phone across the room, wincing only slightly when it hits the wall. _Eh, it’s got a strong case,_ she thinks, turning her gaze down to the second thing keeping her in bed. One scared and shaking Hagumi Kitazawa, sleeping on top of her and clinging to her like a lifeline.

Misaki gently shakes Hagumi to wake her up, but only gets a grunt in response. “C’mon, Hagu, I gotta get up..” she grumbles sleepily. Nothing. “Kokoro is at the door, can’t keep her waiting..” No dice, Hagumi just clings tighter, mumbling, “Please don’t leave..” 

Misaki huffs.

_Alright. I’ll have to use my last resort.._

Misaki shuffles into a sitting position (waking Hagumi up in the process), pulls out the only thing she ever really hid from Hagumi from the crack between her bed and the wall, and holds it up for Hagumi to see; a worn, well-loved Michelle plushie with a blue arm. She holds it up in front of her face — knowing Hagumi is watching with wide eyes — and waves one arm, putting on her Michelle voice. “Hello, Hagumi~ It’s me, Michelle! Misaki got me a while ago, but she hid me away when you two started dating.. She was scared you would laugh, seeing her have a teddy bear~”

Hagumi shakes her head hard (Misaki can feel the air swishing by her fingers) and proclaims, “Of course not! Hagumi has her own stuffed animals.. but I get why Mii-kun would think that Hagumi would laugh..”

Misaki feels her heart drop slightly, but she swallows nervously and continues anyways. “Misaki told me what happened yesterday.. and that you’re scared of her leaving you alone, right?” A small nod. “Well, I want to help~ Misaki has poured a lot of her love into me over time, so I’m gonna stay with you as a way to tell you that she’s still here~ If Misaki needs to do something and you’re scared, just give me a squeeze!”

With that, Misaki hands her Michelle over to Hagumi, who holds it as if it’s a precious jewel that could shatter any moment. Her orange eyes dart between the bear and Misaki, seeming to silently ask if it was really okay for her to accept it. Misaki nods, and Hagumi hugs both her and the bear tightly with a wide grin across her face. “Thank you, Mii-kun..” she mumbles softly, pulling away and curling back up under the covers with Michelle.

Misaki smiles softly and finally gets out of bed, pressing a gentle kiss to Hagumi’s brow before leaving. She grabs her phone and clips it onto the holster she so often forgets to take off on her way out, too. Insistent knocking threatens to crack her front door, so she hurries down the stairs and yells, “I’m coming, I’m coming, calm down!” As she opens the door, she thanks her lucky stars that she decided to get her own apartment, as the scene in front of her would be.. difficult to explain to her parents if they answered.

Kokoro stands at the front, her fist that was raised to knock again falling to her side. Kasumi, Saaya, and Chisato are all behind her with various expressions; happiness, nervousness, concern. Kokoro grins wide. Misaki shakes her head in disbelief. “Can I just ask.. what the hell are you guys doing here?”

”The Hagumi Protection Squad is here!” Kokoro exclaims, she and Kasumi both looking mighty proud of themselves. Saaya chuckles, and Chisato forces a smile with eyes that scream ‘please save me.’

Misaki can only rub her eyes and invite them in.

* * *

[hagu]

 **misaki** : hey cutie

 **misaki** : when you wake up, come on down

 **misaki** : your protection squad is here

 **misaki** : aka kokoro, kasumi, saaya, and chisato

 **misaki** : i also made michelle pancakes

 **misaki** : love you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can’t tell, i love hagumi so much  
> misaki has a galaxy s7 with an otterbox bc. i do and she’s me  
> I’ll try and get back to memes in the next couple chapters  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	14. wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c’mon lesbians, let’s go!: oh my god that’s so domestic i’m gonna die
> 
> taiko lesbian: that’s pretty gay
> 
> bear lesbian: i’m gay and in love
> 
> star lesbian: mood!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s ya boi, back again  
> I woke up in a cold sweat at 3 am and went to town, writing most of this out
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

**sunshine lesbian** : @everyone

**sunshine lesbian** : i have an announcement!!

**sunshine lesbian** : misaki, hagumi, kasumi, saaya, and chisato already know

**bread lesbian** : one of these things is not like the others~~~~

**prince lesbian** : Chisato??

**cafe lesbian** : Hey, let Kokoro-chan say it!

**sunshine lesbian** : thank you!!

**sunshine lesbian** : ahem

**sunshine lesbian** : due to recent developments, kitazawa hagumi will now be tsurumaki-kitazawa hagumi!!

**punk lesbian** : recent developments?

**bear lesbian** : read the chat for a couple days ago

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : YOU MARRIED HAGUMI???

**bear lesbian** : NO THE TSURUMAKIS ADOPTED HER

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : OH

**sports lesbian** : were too young to get married hiichan!!!

**sports lesbian** : besides, i would marry miikun!!

**bear lesbian** : bdis

**film lesbian** : That’s quite a nice shade on you, Misaki-chan

**film lesbian** : Almost Michelle colored

**bear lesbian** : WHEN DID YOU GET UP

**film lesbian** : Just now

**bear lesbian** : it’s 3 in the afternoon

**film lesbian** : Your point?

**film lesbian** : I would be awake much earlier if you and Hagumi-chan stopped playing Super Smash Bros before 5 in the morning

**bear lesbian** : i had to beat tabuu. shut up.

**film lesbian** : “God damn motherfucking toot toot go toot your way to hell this is why I fucking hate Game and Watch”

**film lesbian** : “Mii-kun I’m sorry but your time has come”

**film lesbian** : “Why would you betray me like this”

**film lesbian** : Doesn’t sound like it to me.

**bear lesbian** : don’t expose me you bad bayonetta main

**kyudo lesbian** : Shirasagi-san is at Okusawa-san’s place?

**bear lesbian** : yeah, kasumi saaya and kokoro are too

**sports lesbian** : hagumi too!

**bear lesbian** : hagumi too, but she’s here for good

**bread lesbian** : ooooooooo~~~~~ misakichin has a harem~~~?

**bread lesbian** : why didnt you invite mocachan~?

**bear lesbian** : i don’t have one; and even if i did, it’s chaos enough with both kasumi and kokoro

**bread lesbian** : ouch

**bear lesbian** : speaking of which

**bear lesbian** : if you are currently in my house and your name is NOT hagumi, you gotta leave by tomorrow. also we’re going shopping so get up and be ready to go by 4

**punk lesbian** : why not hagumi?

**bear lesbian** : she and i don’t want the kitazawas to find where she is, and she refuses to go near the butcher shop until everything is finalized

**punk lesbian** : until?? what’s finalized??

**bear lesbian** : the tsurumakis buying out the butcher shop n getting them to go somewhere else

**bear lesbian** : hagu n i are gonna run it together once that’s all done

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : oh my god that’s so domestic i’m gonna die

**taiko lesbian** : that’s pretty gay

**bear lesbian** : i’m gay and in love

**star lesbian** : mood!!!!!

**let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : I’ll pick up some buns for us while I’m at the bakery!

**sports lesbian** : thanks saaya!!

**bear lesbian** : alright, let’s go lesbians

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**jellyfish lesbian** : help

**jellyfish lesbian** : my girlfriend just picked me up and tossed me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes and i’m having the time of my life

**gaming lesbian** : it’s the gay experience, getting picked up and carried on your gf’s shoulders

**cat lesbian** : Or picked up and princess carried.

**sports lesbian** : piggyback!!

**cafe lesbian** : Picked up and carried under one arm.. hehe..

**bread lesbian** : clinging like a koalaaaaa -w-

**jellyfish lesbian** : strong,,,, geef,,,,,, i am useless less bien,,,,,,

**bread lesbian** : mocachan thought setasenpai was a giant twig

**gaming lesbian** : gotta carry all those koneko-chans around

**cat lesbian** : I don’t like her.

**jellyfish lesbian** : why not,,?

**cat lesbian** : .. personal reasons.

**gaming lesbian** : seta-san says kitten a lot so when minato-san walks by her she gets confused and looks around for kittens

**cat lesbian** : Betrayal!

**jellyfish lesbian** : that’s pretty funny

**jellyfish lesbian** : but yeah kaoru is pretty strong

**gaming lesbian** : tomoe is too

**gaming lesbian** : all that time drumming does wonders

**cafe lesbian** : Tomoe-chan and Kaoru-senpai, the true butch representation of the bands 

**cafe lesbian** : Strong and cool demeanors, but dorks that can’t do math in reality

**jellyfish lesbian** : i love my idiot girlfriend

**gaming lesbian** : oh worm

**sports lesbian** : miikun could throw me across the tennis court

**sports lesbian** : i may have the legs but miikun has the upper body

**cafe lesbian** : Ran-chan has been working out a lot lately.. I wonder why?

**bread lesbian** : heh

**bread lesbian** : all that kyudo aint just for show

**cat lesbian** : I don’t think Kasumi is actually quite on the strength level of Okusawa-san or Udagawa-san, but her high energy can let her do great things. Such as carry me home from the station after spraining my ankle.

**sports lesbian** : unstoppable

**gaming lesbian** : strong girls very good

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**bear lesbian** : fuck. oh my god. fuck. what the fuck

**punk lesbian** : misaki?

**gaming lesbian** : are you okay okusawa-san

**gaming lesbian** : just let it all out if you need to

**bear lesbian** : the only way i’m able to get through every live without losing my sanity is by getting high as fuck. the smell of weed and cigarette smoke will never leave michelle’s body, no matter what crazy ass cleaning the tsurumakis do to it. while i don’t regret anything i’ve done up to this point, i just wonder how the hell it got to that point. i realized i needed money, got high and signed up for a admittedly shady job, got shoved in a bright pink bear suit, quit, then got roped into a band after the tsurumakis bought the rights to the damn suit. my bandmates are girl who’s trying her best, peppy sports butcher girl that i love so much, useless lesbian that tries to be royalty, and literal actual royalty; and i love all of you, you’re like my best friends besides rimi and arisa. fuck. what the fuck. fuck. i’ve accepted that you’ll be the death of me and there’s no other way i’d have it. fuuuuuck

**punk lesbian** : holy shit

**sunshine lesbian** : aww, we love you too, misaki!!

**taiko lesbian** : are

**taiko lesbian** : are you okay

**bear lesbian** : i got shot out of a cannon today

**kyudo lesbian** : Is that even legal???

**gaming lesbian** : says the girl smoking a blunt right next to us

**kyudo lesbian** : Shut Up

**bear lesbian** : oh it’s Absolutely Illegal but this is kokoro tsurumaki we’re talking about

**bear lesbian** : teachers are terrified of losing their jobs if they scold her

**bear lesbian** : i once watched her steal at least two pounds of candy and nobody stopped her. we had a lot of sugar at practice that day. it was impressive honestly

**sunshine lesbian** : :D

**bear lesbian** : fucking superb you funky sunshine lesbian 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misaki is a mood
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	15. what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idol lesbian: why is there still a minute left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t really know. what this is  
> If anyone has any suggestions, i’d love to hear them
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

**idol lesbian** : alright!! i have some free time, so i’m finally gonna watch zombieland saga

**boppin lesbian** : oooo what’s that? it sounds super boppin

**idol lesbian** : i don’t really know?? i saw the trailer and it looked like a horror anime with some comedy?

**idol lesbian** : i’ve heard a lot of good things though!

**techie lesbian** : it was the comparisons to first-ten-episodes sakura wasn’t it

**idol lesbian** : i had to know!! shut!!

**boppin lesbian** : don’t forget to post your reactions, they’re funny

**idol lesbian** : i will!

**idol lesbian** : first minute and sakura is so good already

**idol lesbian** : the music is great too!

**idol lesbian** : EXCUSE ME WHAT SAKURA NO

**idol lesbian** : WHY IS THE OPENING THEME HEAVY METAL

**idol lesbian** : okay she’s okay good

**idol lesbian** : run sakura run i believe in you!!!!!

**idol lesbian** : what

**idol lesbian** : wh

**idol lesbian** : z

**idol lesbian** : zombie idols okay got it great wonderful what the fuck

**boppin lesbian** : HFIJSNC AYA-CHAN SAID FUCK

**idol lesbian** : can i just say. i’m gay for junko already

**bread lesbian** : big mood

**idol lesbian** : kotaro scary!! die

**idol lesbian** : oh this is gonna be a disaster i can feel it

**idol lesbian** : i was right!! disaster

**idol lesbian** : come on saki come on really now

**idol lesbian** : OH

**idol lesbian** : SAKURA SNAPPED

**idol lesbian** : AND NOW SHE’S RAPPING WHAT

**idol lesbian** : EPIC BUT WHAT

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**idol lesbian** : i know i haven’t said anything recently but i got way too invested and now i’m on episode 7

**idol lesbian** : these girls are trying their best and i love them with all my heart

**idol lesbian** : ‘ohsry’ ‘s’bgdl’ tae yamada you’re amazing

**idol lesbian** : oh no ai,,, i hope she’s okay,,,

**idol lesbian** : okay the beginning of their show brought back memo

**idol lesbian** : OH NO AI OH NO OH NO

**idol lesbian** : wha

**idol lesbian** : YOOOOOO

* * *

[:crying cat face:] 

**idol lesbian** : it’s getting to the end of episode ten, and everything is all neatly resolved! nice episode

**idol lesbian** : why is there still a minute left.

**idol lesbian** : NO SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**idol lesbian** : oh my god. poor sakura... that hit. close to home

**idol lesbian** : poor girl’s had a rough time i just wanna hug her

**idol lesbian** : there better be a second season after the next episode, these girls are just getting started

**techie lesbian** : do you get what people mean now?

**idol lesbian** : yes and it’s a good thing! love her so much

**idol lesbian** : i’m crying in the club here

**boppin lesbian** : when are you not

**idol lesbian** : jajfn hina-chaaan!!

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**darkness lesbian** : hello 911 i’m having a gay attack

**bread lesbian** : this is the useless lesbian hotline how can i help you

**darkness lesbian** : my heart can’t take this

**gaming lesbian** : it was imai-san’s marching outfit, wasn’t it

**darkness lesbian** : .

**darkness lesbian** : this is the group chat isn’t it.

**bread lesbian** : yep~~~~

**darkness lesbian** : and neither of you are onee-chan.

**gaming lesbian** : not at all

**darkness lesbian** : fuck okay

* * *

[Unnamed Chat]

[ ** _Udagawa Ako_** _changed the chat name to Help I’m Gay_ ]

[ ** _Udagawa Ako_** _added **Udagawa Tomoe** , **Shirokane Rinko** , and **Aoba Moca** to Help I’m Gay_]

[ ** _Udagawa Ako_** _changed 4 nicknames_ ]

**useless lesbian** : HECK

**rinrin** : big mood

**big sis** : awww, my baby sister’s got a crush

**uncle moca** : they grow up so fast~~~

**useless lesbian** : shut UP miss ‘i messed up my confession so badly that rinrin had to confess to me’ and mx ‘this is the first time i felt so strongly for someone that wasn’t my best friends’

**big sis** : wow no need to call us out like that

**big sis** : for real though, your first crush

**useless lesbian** : try sixth crush

**big sis** : SIXTH

**useless lesbian** : yea

**useless lesbian** : first was rinrin, but only for a little bit 

**rinrin** : is a month really a little bit

**useless lesbian** : shut

**useless lesbian** : then it was tsugu-chin, then yukina-san, then kaoru-san, then sayo-san

**uncle moca** : ah the good old crush everyone has on tsugu

**useless lesbian** : do you see a theme here.

**big sis** : uh,,,, they’re all people you think are cool??

**useless lesbian** : THEY’RE ALL PEOPLE WHO GOT A GF RIGHT AFTER I CONFESSED TO THEM

**useless lesbian** : except rinrin, that crush was before we met irl but that’s BESIDES THE POINT

**uncle moca** : that’s rough buddy

**useless lesbian** : it’s fine, i only confess once the crush dies down so that i know for sure! so i’ll do the same with this crush

* * *

[Help I’m Gay]

**useless lesbian** : IT DIDN’T DIE DOWN IF ANYTHING IT GOT STRONGER I’M SCREWED

**uncle moca** : you know i said that about my crush on sayo and now look at us

**uncle moca** : you should confess soon~~~

**uncle moca** : though less panic attacks and more snuggles would probably be good

**useless lesbian** : i’m gay and i’m so screwwed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	16. so s2 is out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plant lesbian: still have no idea how you do it
> 
> bear lesbian: it’s the weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy I'm back  
> i watched episode 1 of bandori s2 and there was no fleeting and no boppin. transience doesn't sound NEARLY as cool come ON. it was still rly good tho  
> may add ras in soon, at the very least rokka. maybe  
> anyways please enjoy this chapter
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

**jellyfish lesbian** : so i’m a mom now

**prince lesbian** : Yes, motherhood has descended upon us.

**sports lesbian** : WHAT

**bear lesbian** : YOU’RE ONLY 17 WHAT HAPPENED

**bear lesbian** : KAORU-SAN IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO KANON-SAN I SWEAR TO THE ALMIGHTY HATSUNE MIKU YOU'LL BE SORRY.

**prince lesbian** : Aha, little kitten, please calm down,,, it's nothing like that,,,

**bear lesbian** : YOU CAN’T JUST SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND EXPECT CALMNESS

**punk lesbian** : kanon arent you already hhws mom

**jellyfish lesbian** : huh??? fueee???

**sunshine lesbian** : kanon is a great mom!!

**film lesbian** : I’m not so sure about Kaoru

**prince lesbian** : Kitten, you wound me.

**bear lesbian** : A CHILD IS A BIG RESPONSIBILITY AND VERY STRESSFUL ARE YOU SURE YOU’RE READY FOR THIS AS SECOND YEARS

**jellyfish lesbian** : fueeee,,,,,

**jellyfish lesbian** : if i could finish,,,, please,,,,,

**bear lesbian** : i’m sorry, go ahead

**bear lesbian** : please tell me it’s what i think it is

**jellyfish lesbian** : ANYways

**jellyfish lesbian** : kaoru and i have adopted pen-chan!

**sports lesbian** : OHHHHH okay that makes more sense

**sunshine lesbian** : that little baby penguin, right?? congrats!!

**bear lesbian** : oh thank god

**star lesbian** : wait hang on baby penguin

**star lesbian** : orange stripe on its nose, super fluffy, kinda scared of people??

**star lesbian** : responds to ‘little penguin buddy??’

**jellyfish lesbian** : yea,,, why?

**bunny lesbian** : that's the penguin we stole

**bear lesbian** : IS THAT WHY IT WAS LOST IN THE TRAIN STATION

**bunny lesbian** : ohhhh that’s where he ended up

**jellyfish lesbian** : that would explain why he was so scared of people when i found him,,,

**jellyfish lesbian** : you guys are pretty scary sometimes,,, almost on kokoro-chan, hagumi-chan, and kaoru's level

**bunny lesbian** : aw thanks

**jellyfish lesbian** : o-tae-chan no

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**bear lesbian** : being a member of harohapi is easy. it’s like riding a bike, except the bike is on fire, you’re on fire, everything is on fire and you’re in hell

**bread lesbian** : sounds about right

**plant lesbian** : still have no idea how you do it

**bear lesbian** : it’s the weed

**bread lesbian** : hey speaking of which who wants to hear my impressions of a typical hello gay world interaction

**kyudo lesbian** : Not particularly.

**bread lesbian** : alright here goes

**kyudo lesbian** : Moca.

**boppin lesbian** : wait onee-chan this seems interesting, let her do it

**bear lesbian** : yeah i wanna see what she comes up with

**kyudo lesbian** : Ah, fine.

**bread lesbian** : kokoron: heres an idea that will probably end up one of two ways, either terribly or amazing, and everyone will smile either way

**bread lesbian** : hagumichin: hell yeah hell yeah

**bread lesbian** : kaorusenpai: kokoro youre mind is galaxy brain

**bread lesbian** : kanonsenpai: oh no

**bread lesbian** : misakichin: i dont get paid enough for this, for trying to save my dignity, and yet i still love yall

**plant lesbian** : you did it! you broke harohapi down to the bare essentials!

**jellyfish lesbian** : constant mood is oh no

**bear lesbian** : bold of you to assume i have any dignity left

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**bread lesbian** : i stare at my girlfriends butt when i think she doesnt know 

**punk lesbian** : i mean we all knew that but do you have to announce that right here in the group chat where there are Children

**kyudo lesbian** : I have two 4-liter jugs of orange juice that I keep by my desk that I drink from when I'm signing papers.

**punk lesbian** : ah.

**taiko lesbian** : what the fuck

**gaming lesbian** : you too??

**taiko lesbian** : Babe What The Fuck

**kyudo lesbian** : I should have known revenge would be swift. Curses 

**bread lesbian** : you exposed me first

**punk lesbian** : 'exposed'

**bread lesbian** : shut UP ran u heck

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**kyudo lesbian** : **u.nhnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhg ghhhhh miku baaallll**

_HUYUUU_

• Vocal Bouce.

• Vocal Bouce.

**gaming lesbian** : hikawa-san what are you doing it's 3 in the morning

**kyudo lesbian** : i ha vetransc ended. exhaustiom and nowwxist. on a hi ogher plane of. existance

**gaming lesbian** : late night 'guitar practice' huh

**kyudo lesbian** : late. late we ek hjq 102 hours in babey like 2hours of sl eb

**gaming lesbian** : oh my god

**gaming lesbian** : where's hina-san??

**kyudo lesbian** : fukcinnnnnn uh tour. be bakcon t he sater . da y 

**kyudo lesbian** : i think. i made t.oo fuckign manybut i have to sacrifice . some.to miku to get. this god . damn chord trrrranesition

**gaming lesbian** : t

**gaming lesbian** : too many what

**kyudo lesbian** : _[1 attachment sent]_

**gaming lesbian** : jesus fucking christ hikawa-san are you okay

**kyudo lesbian** : i Amn just........... a litle creacher. Thatse It . I Canot change this

**gaming lesbian** : Go to Sleep Hwat The Hell

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**kyudo lesbian** : can someone please explain why exactly I woke up half dressed and upside down on the sofa with varying sizes of melon buns surrounding me and a pounding headache

**bread lesbian** : seems normal to me

**gaming lesbian** : i think you finally snapped a couple nights ago

**kyudo lesbian** : i

**kyudo lesbian** : oh

**kyudo lesbian** : wait isn't today tuesday

**gaming lesbian** : it's thursday

**kyudo lesbian** : it's What.

**gaming lesbian** : i'm getting aoba-san and imai-san and we're coming over Right Now to take care of you and you Will Rest

**kyudo lesbian** : but isn't our live today??

**gaming lesbian** : it's on sunday

**kyudo lesbian** : oh

**kyudo lesbian** : shirokane-san, don't you also pull all-nighters for grinding in NFO?

**gaming lesbian** : i don't stay awake for nearly 102 hours straight and then crash for a full 72 hours. i also don't do it when i know we have a live coming up very soon

**kyudo lesbian** : .. you have a fair point.

**fashion lesbian** : okay i just got up and ready, but geez

**fashion lesbian** : 102 hours?!

**fashion lesbian** : sayooooooo, that's bad for your physical and mental health!! have you at least eaten anything??

**kyudo lesbian** : uh

**kyudo lesbian** : water and orange juice..?

**kyudo lesbian** : i napped for. 2 hours in total, i believe

**fashion lesbian** : sayooo!!! >:(((

**kyudo lesbian** : sorry

**bread lesbian** : don't be, babe, we're on our way

**bread lesbian** : just sit tight, munch on those melon buns, and lisasan and i will cook you up a niiiiice breakfast

**bread lesbian** : rinkosenpais got games n stuff

**kyudo lesbian** : ah.. thank you. 

**bread lesbian** : no problemo~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a callout post to myself. fucking sleep bitch
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	17. sheepies............

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cat lesbian: Is this my punishment? Has my hubris finally caught up to me? Am I doomed to never hear my love's voice directed at me again due to my own self absorption?
> 
> darkness lesbian: that was. So Cool
> 
> punk lesbian: and i thought i was dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing is hard :(  
> on a different note, i got a jp bandori account just in time for the new event and let me just say that yes i cried at misaki’s 4 star line and hagumi is so cute that i nearly cried again
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : Kasumi, please stop that.

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : Oh my god.

**cafe lesbian** : ?

**plant lesbian** : jesus fucking christ kasumi who knew you could be this petty

**star lesbian** : she was rude arisaaaa :(((

**plant lesbian** : i know!! i was there!! dumbass!!

**cat lesbian** : I apologized afterwards, didn't I? Directly to you?? Kasumi???

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : oh my god

**star lesbian** : :(

**cafe lesbian** : ???

**punk lesbian** : this is funny as hell

**bear lesbian** : yeah but What The Fuck Happened

**star lesbian** : yuki-chan said that we were nowhere on the level needed to sponsor our own show after theirs was finished :(

**cat lesbian** : Yes, I was rather rude then, but I did apologize and attempt to explain what I meant.

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : However. Kasumi has been sending me nothing but those frowning faces Every Single Time I Speak.

**cat lesbian** : Is this my punishment? Has my hubris finally caught up to me? Am I doomed to never hear my love's voice directed at me again due to my own self absorption?

**darkness lesbian** : that was. So Cool

**punk lesbian** : and i thought i was dramatic.

**punk lesbian** : not quite on our local thespian lesbian's level but jesus

**punk lesbian** : No Personal Matters In Roselia

**boppin lesbian** : man, roselia IS a personal problem

**punk lesbian** : jesus christ.

**bread lesbian** : I KNEW THERE WAS A BETTER ONE

[ ** _bread lesbian_** _changed **prince lesbian** 's nickname to **thespian lesbian**_ ]

**cat lesbian** : Please

**star lesbian** : .

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : h

**let's go lesbians, let's go!** : Kasumiii..

**star lesbian** : sorry saaya, but she knows what she has to do.

**bear lesbian** : that is. Incredibly ominous coming from the toyama kasumi

**cat lesbian** : do.. do i really have to.

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : that specific one???

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : uuuuugh alright. alright. fine. give me 20 minutes. @.fashion lesbian help me please, i need you to hold the camera.

**punk lesbian** : what the hell and fuck is going on

**punk lesbian** : is kasumi running some secret underground lesbian stripper video ring

**star lesbian** : n. no. Why Is That The First Thing You Assume. ran-chan do you have something you want to say to the class.

**punk lesbian** : .. may or may not have been a part of a secret underground lesbian video ring alongside tsugu and run by moca for the baby lesbians in our classes

**bear lesbian** : what the FUCK is that supposed to mean

**punk lesbian** : we made lesbian positivity videos twice a week telling people stuff like wanting to date your friend is okay and not a phase like some people say and moca collected and sold the vids for like 3000¥ each and gave us each 1000 for every video and this was our way of getting money for band stuff before we were able to get jobs

**cafe lesbian** : We kissed a lot too!

**punk lesbian** : tsugu,,,,,,,,,

**bread lesbian** : they were veeeeery popular with the little ladies~~~ their love could practically be felt through the screen

**star lesbian** : that's kind of adorable

**star lesbian** : hm

**star lesbian** : actually not that bad of an idea either

**plant lesbian** : how did i know you would say that.

**star lesbian** : hang on, you said was and were?? past tense??

**bread lesbian** : the videos

**bread lesbian** : or at least the kissing parts

**bread lesbian** : started surfacing on shady sites with heavy editing and

**bread lesbian** : “actors” added

**bread lesbian** : and mocachan started getting uhhhhhh

**bread lesbian** : lets just say definitely not middle school aged lesbians as 'customers'

**star lesbian** : oof yikes

**bear lesbian** : that's rough, buddy

**bread lesbian** : unfortunately thats how it be sometimes

**cat lesbian** : It's done. I sent it to you, Kasumi.

**star lesbian** : group chat, yuki-chan

**cat lesbian** : Do I really have to?

**star lesbian** : :(

**cat lesbian** : Ugh. Fine.

**cat lesbian** : [pleasekillme.mov]

**bear lesbian** : what the fuck did i just watch

**bread lesbian** : ohhhh my goddddddd

**punk lesbian** : is that

**star lesbian** : poppin shuffle? yes :)

**punk lesbian** : BBICWBXWAAUDOQ 

**cafe lesbian** : :0 That’s a really good cover! Why is it so intense, though?

**punk lesbian** : it’s minato yukina, she can make anything sound intense

**cat lesbian** : Is that some kind of dig at me?

**punk lesbian** : merely an observation

**bread lesbian** : id pay good money to hear roselia cover shuwa shuwa or any of harohapis songs

**cat lesbian** : Absolutely not.

**bread lesbian** : ill even throw in a few cat buns~~~~~~~~

**cat lesbian** : .. I’ll think about it. But we’re not performing that live.

**bear lesbian** : can we come back to that fact that minato-san is. dancing

**cat lesbian** : I was hoping you forgot.

**star lesbian** : :3c

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**star lesbian** : by the way, i was never mad and got what you meant. i just wanted to see you do that

**cat lesbian** : You’re paying for tonight’s date.

**star lesbian** : fair enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need help writing this. if you have any ideas or want to actually write for this, please let me know, my discord is misaki#9613, thank you for reading :eveblessed:
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	18. gay rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bread lesbian: wow. gay rights
> 
> fashion lesbian: wow. gay rights
> 
> gaming lesbian: hfusicnhsbd yeah! gay rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy, I'm back  
> I'm working on. a lot of other stories and not being able to finish them bc i get another idea  
> second season of gbp, huh? new information on interactions, new outfits, nonchan, it's all Epic  
> I'll probably go back and rework things, but dont count on it
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki

[:crying cat face:]

**bunny lesbian** : good morning everyone, it’s another gay gay day

**film lesbian** : Good morning, Tae-chan

**idol lesbian** : good morning!

**star lesbian** : roselia and afterglow’s new stage outfits are peak lesbian fashion

**idol lesbian** : well, good morning to you too

**star lesbian** : am i wrong?

**bunny lesbian** : i mean she’s got a point

**film lesbian** : Explain

**star lesbian** : roselia femme and afterglow butch

**star lesbian** : himari-chan is like a femme wearing her butch gf’s clothes but my point stands

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : i’m like a what now??

**star lesbian** : i’m not versed in femme fashion much past what yuki-chan lisa-senpai and rinko-senpai do but it’s similar so i just Know

**star lesbian** : on the other hand we’ve got afterglow 

**star lesbian** : i could point it all out but as you can probably tell i’m rambling at this point

**cat lesbian** : It’s cute. Please, go on.

**punk lesbian** : i’m interested

**star lesbian** : okay! so!

**star lesbian** : the letterman jacket with the crop top? the combat boots? the fingerless gloves? the choker and necklace combo? all the belts and leather? iconic

**star lesbian** : himari-chan’s got that cute bow and skirt and some lace and also her normal style is femme rights which is why i said what i said

**star lesbian** : but the rest of you?

**star lesbian** : ran-chan and moca-chan coming in with the classic flannel around the waist, showing Peak Lesbianism

**bread lesbian** : as it should be

**star lesbian** : short shorts and tall socks/fishnets? oogh

**star lesbian** : ripped up jeans with just. belts galore? oogh

**star lesbian** : tsuwugu’s beret is cute as hell

**punk lesbian** : tsuwugu

**bread lesbian** : tsuwugu

**bunny lesbian** : tsuwugu

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : tsuwugu

**star lesbian** : yes

**kyudo lesbian** : Why are you all like this.

**cafe lesbian** : Um

**bread lesbian** : its tsuwugu!!!

**punk lesbian** : morning tsuwugu

**cat lesbian** : Good morning, Tsuwugumi.

**cafe lesbian** : .

**cafe lesbian** : Good morning. I think. Uhh

**cat lesbian** : My question is why Kasumi knows so much about Afterglow’s outfits.

**star lesbian** : it’s the closest to my fashion sense outside of performances so i was taking tips

**cat lesbian** : Understandable, have an excellent day.

**punk lesbian** : i’m not even surprised at minato-san saying these kinds of things anymore

**cafe lesbian** : What’s even going on?

**bread lesbian** : yeah

**cafe lesbian** : Hm. Okay

**c’mon lesbians, let’s go!** : we love you tsuwugu

**cafe lesbian** : Are You Sure

**bread lesbian** : oof

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**gaming lesbian** : hey siri why am i such a disaster lesbian

**kyudo lesbian** : I assume something happened, but same mood, big mood.

**gaming lesbian** : yeah something happened

**gaming lesbian** : i really don’t want to talk about the details of The Incident at the moment but just know that the end result was tomoe scooping me up and carrying me away

**bread lesbian** : wow. gay rights

**fashion lesbian** : wow. gay rights

**gaming lesbian** : hfusicnhsbd yeah! gay rights

**kyudo lesbian** : Why do you say gay rights to everything?

**bread lesbian** : because its gay rights

**kyudo lesbian** : What Does That Mean

**bread lesbian** : gay rights

**bread lesbian** : babe you LITERALLY said gay rights five minutes ago when your cookies came out great

**bread lesbian** : AND you said “how dare you assume im straight” when that guy tried to hit on you on our date yesterday 

**kyudo lesbian** : Hey. Don’t call me out like this.

**fashion lesbian** : “i want to be aliven’t” - sayo, last practice, when she very audibly missed a chord

**gaming lesbian** : give in to the dark side, hikawa-san

**kyudo lesbian** : :pensive:

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**bread lesbian** : oh yeah i made custom emotes check it out

**bread lesbian** : :arisajii:

**plant lesbian** : :sayogun:

**bear lesbian** : :hangon:

**fashion lesbian** : poetry in three movements

**sports lesbian** : !!!!! :hagunya: :hagunya: :hagunya:

**kyudo lesbian** : :aaaaAAAAAAA:

**cat lesbian** : :yukidab:

**plant lesbian** : oh fuck oh god that's so cursed

**star lesbian** : :kasudab:

**sunshine lesbian** : :kokodab:

**idol lesbian** : :ayadab:

**punk lesbian** : :ranfacepalm:

**taiko lesbian** : yeah sounds about right

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**plant lesbian** : hey guys, let us all learn, to manage our emotions

**bear lesbian** : no

**plant lesbian** : i know i said it but mood

**bear lesbian** : i need. coffee. but my coffee machine. broke.

**plant lesbian** : why do you need coffee, that shit’s nasty

**bear lesbian** : more espresso less depresso

**bear lesbian** : :arisajii:

**bread lesbian** : _[youonlygot15cars.mov]_

**bear lesbian** : every time i open one of the videos sent to this chat, i feel the fear of god in my heart

**plant lesbian** : bcisqbxbsibeuhwcfb??? isn’t that?? the agency pasupare works at??

* * *

Moca quickly whips her head around at the sound of the door creaking open, accidentally letting go of Sayo’s hand and dropping her back on the ground. “Ow, fuck,” she hisses, raising her head to reprimand Moca. Instead, she locks eyes with.. Eve, staring at them from the doorway. Right, Pastel*Palettes is practicing.

_Wait._

Sayo scrambles to her feet, nearly tripping again. ”Moca, you told me the coast was clear.”

”Moca-chan forgot Hina-senpai had practice today. Whoops~” Moca grabs her hand and books it to the window on the other side of the room, ignoring the camera shutter click as she fumbles with her own phone.

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**let’s go lesbians!** : _[1 attachment sent]_

**let’s go lesbians!** : What are Moca-san and Sayo-san doing in here?

**bear lesbian** : oh my god it is

**bread lesbian** : @punk lesbian GO GO GO THEY CAUGHT US

**punk lesbian** : why did you do it in the first place

**bread lesbian** : dont ask questions you arent prepared to handle the answer to

**let’s go lesbians!** : .

**let’s go lesbians!** : They just yelled “YEET” and jumped out the window

**let’s go lesbians!** : We’re on the third story

**bread lesbian** : why do you think i called ran

**kyudo lesbian** : I regret nothing.

**plant lesbian** : i can’t fucking handle you people what the fuck

**boppin lesbian** : _[heywhatthefuck.mov]_

**boppin lesbian** : hey onee-chan what the fuck

**kyudo lesbian** : :sayogun:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to change the chat name and the nicknames, but i don't have a lot of ideas  
> if you have any suggestions, i'd love to hear them
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c’mon lesbians, let’s go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


	19. wrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fashion lesbian: and then hagumi rolls up in fucking LIGHT UP HEELIES and smacks sayo on the back of the head with a plastic sword before heelying away
> 
> bear lesbian: i've made her too powerful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrow, an inspiration burst, thank you roselia  
> fire bird snatched my fucking wig if you can't tell  
> egao sing a song too  
> can't wait for the movie and s3 and also full version of returns and hareyaka sukoyaka pikarinrin and ringing bloom and [just starts sobbing]

[:crying cat face:]

**fashion lesbian** : so uh. i'm on break and

**fashion lesbian** : here's what i just witnessed

**plant lesbian** : oh god

**fashion lesbian** : moca pulls into the parking lot on a motorcycle with sayo right behind

**fashion lesbian** : ako, hina, and tae are on the motorcycle with moca somehow

**fashion lesbian** : i didn't hear the whole conversation but here's what i did hear

**fashion lesbian** : sayo: you are a threat to public safety

moca: ye

sayo: are you seriously riding around with four people on one motorcycle 

moca: ye

moca: wait

tae: four?

sayo: .. yes?

ako: oh my god

hina: HAGUMI FUCKING FELL OFF

**fashion lesbian** : and then hagumi rolls up in fucking LIGHT UP HEELIES and smacks sayo on the back of the head with a plastic sword before heelying away

**bear lesbian** : i've made her too powerful

**idol lesbian** : h

**idol lesbian** : hagumi-chan did what

**fashion lesbian** : smacked sayo with a plastic sword and heelied away

**fashion lesbian** : sayo still hasn't caught her

**pastry lesbian** : can confirm, i’m across the street, just filmed it, and sayo-senpai is still chasing hagumi-chan back and forth

**pastry lesbian** : o-tae-chan just fell off the bike laughing

**pastry lesbian** : _[motorcycle.mov]_

**bunny lesbian** : i think i sprained my wrist

**boppin lesbian** : f :pensivesayo:

**darkness lesbian** : f

**gaming lesbian** : f

**bear lesbian** : rinko-senpai did you show up just to say f

**gaming lesbian** : ye

**bear lesbian** : valid

**sports lesbian** : wear ur heelies to forget ur feelies

**plant lesbian** : hagumi what the fuck

**bear lesbian** : ggod that's a mood

**plant lesbian** : which one

**bear lesbian** : yes 

**bear lesbian** : also what's hikawa-san gonna do

**kyudo lesbian** : Scold her for smacking me with a fucking SWORD. What, did you think it was a death sentence? Do you think I'm a monster? Maybe if it was someone like Maruyama-san, it would be a death sentence. But do you think I would do that to Kitazawa-san?

**idol lesbian** : i. oh no. why me why am i the example

**kyudo lesbian** : I can't. catch her though

**sports lesbian** : :hagunya:

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**bread lesbian** : hm. break time

**bread lesbian** : yo~shi

[ _ **bread lesbian** changed 2 nicknames_]

**bread lesbian** : maybe you two will finally stop dancing around it

**bread lesbian** : hhehehehhee

**bread lesbian** : dancing

**bread lesbian** : theyre both in dance club

**bread lesbian** : mocachan is hilarious 

**punk lesbian** : hey moca what the fuck did you do

**bread lesbian** : oh shit gotta dash 

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**totes gay for ako** : @yukinya what's our set list again? i lost the paper aha

**totes gay for ako** : wait, wrong chat, whoops!

**totes gay for ako** : .

**gaming lesbian** : 3

**gaming lesbian** : 2

**gaming lesbian** : 1

**totes gay for ako** : @bread lesbian **_MOCA_**

**bread lesbian** : yes miss demon fuckee

**taiko lesbian** : moca!! don't say that!! about my sister!!! what the fuck don't say ako fucks

**bread lesbian** : not yet

**totes gay for ako** : first off, how dare you imply i'm a bottom,

**bread lesbian** : your nails lisasan

**totes gay for ako** : fuck you

**totes gay for ako** : SECOND OFF, I TRUSTED YOU

**taiko lesbian** : a horrible decision really

**kyudo lesbian** : Why would you trust Moca with anything?

**bread lesbian** : sayo doesnt count bc gf but ur my 5th best friend after the rest of aglo you should know not to trust me

**totes gay for ako** : u rite u rite

**totes gay for ako** : can you change my name now though

**bread lesbian** : absolutely not

**totes gay for ako** : @kyudo lesbian sayo please come get ur gremlin

**kyudo lesbian** : Normally, I would, but this time is an exception. You and Udagawa-san have been dancing around the subject of your blatantly obvious crushes on one another for..

**kyudo lesbian** : @cat lesbian @gaming lesbian how long was it again?

**cat lesbian** : Seven and a half months.

**gaming lesbian** : a whole ass year for akochan

**totes gay for ako** : blatantly obvious??

**kyudo lesbian** : Don’t think we don’t see you staring at her after practice every day.

**gaming lesbian** : your voice gets ridiculously lovey dovey whenever ur talking with or about her

**bread lesbian** : you switched from talking a lot about minatosan to talking a lot about akochin at work

**bread lesbian** : remember how i did the same thing with ran and sayo :mocasmug:

**cat lesbian** : You hum a combination of the bass and drum parts of whatever song we practice during breaks. Those demon cookies you made for her after she passed her entrance exams, the ones with the hearts on them. You go out of your way to make sure she slows down and gets what’s going on whenever she gets distracted.

**cat lesbian** : Lisa.

**kyudo lesbian** : :sayojii: Imai-san.

**totes gay for ako** : even yukina's against me,,,,, betrayal

**totes gay for ako** : okay, yes, i have a blatantly obvious crush on ako

**totes gay for ako** : but seriously, i'm really not ready to tell her yet so please change my name

**cat lesbian** : You've said that for the past three months, Lisa. You need to tell her eventually. 

**totes gay for ako** : now why would i do that?

**totes gay for ako** : care about my own feelings? pff nah

**totes gay for ako** : besides, how do you know her side is a crush and not seeing me as another big sister

**taiko lesbian** : she told me herself, i can send a ss if you don't believe me

**kyudo lesbian** : fxckxiltfj

**kyudo lesbian** : heyyyyyyyy what's the bops i stole onee-chan's phone bc mine n ako-chin's are dead lmao

**taiko lesbian** : why would you do that

**bread lesbian** : ayyyyy were trying to get lisasan to admit she's a disaster lesbian n go confess to ako lmao

**totes gay for ako** : and i'm 90% certain ako does not feel the same, please help

**totes gay for ako** : speaking of which, why is ako with you?

**kyudo lesbian** : oh she came to me for advice on how to confess to you/win you over but idk anything about that so i brought her to onee-chan

**kyudo lesbian** : i took her phone so she could concentrate n listen to ako-chin

**totes gay for ako** : .

**gaming lesbian** : wrow

**cat lesbian** : I told you. Go confess.

**totes gay for ako** : hhhhhhhhh

**kyudo lesbian** : Tomoe-san, could Udagawa-san stay the night? I’m trying to help her stop being an absolute disaster.

**taiko lesbian** : yeah, that’s cool, as long as she eats

**kyudo lesbian** : Of course.

* * *

[:crying cat face:]

**taiko lesbian** : wait, where was everyone else this whole time

**let’s go lesbians, let’s go!** : Watching the Roselia Soap Opera play out

**bear lesbian** : yea

**taiko lesbian** : oof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, stan roselia and hhw
> 
> punk lesbian - Ran  
> bread lesbian - Moca  
> c'mon lesbians, let's go! - Himari  
> taiko lesbian - Tomoe  
> cafe lesbian - Tsugumi
> 
> cat lesbian - Yukina  
> kyudo lesbian - Sayo  
> fashion lesbian/totes gay for ako - Lisa  
> darkness lesbian/??? - Ako  
> gaming lesbian - Rinko
> 
> idol lesbian - Aya  
> boppin lesbian - Hina  
> film lesbian - Chisato  
> techie lesbian - Maya  
> let’s go lesbians! - Eve
> 
> star lesbian - Kasumi  
> bunny lesbian - Tae  
> pastry lesbian - Rimi  
> let’s go lesbians, let’s go! - Saaya  
> plant lesbian - Arisa
> 
> sunshine lesbian - Kokoro  
> prince lesbian - Kaoru  
> sports lesbian - Hagumi  
> jellyfish lesbian - Kanon  
> bear lesbian - Misaki


End file.
